


Lost Boy

by that_is_shocking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst without a happy ending, CBX, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Prostitution, Sad Ending, Shooting, Smuggling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Baekhyun likes to be shown off. His lover, the Wolf of Seoul, the most feared mob boss, Kim Jongin, likes to show him off. It's a win win situation. But something is brewing, and a war is starting. Things are going to go downhill very quickly.THIS IS CHAPTER 4 OF METAL (go check that out, it's about Baekhyun's lip ring (as is this fic as well))Anyways it was a monster, so it needed it's own home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen up my dudes.   
> !!Warnings!!  
> -graphic depictions of violence  
> -Drug abuse  
> -NonCon (far in the past, vaguely referenced)  
> Read the tags my dudes.

“If you could keep up,” A tall man leading a group of people like a mother duck leads ducklings called, “The Wolf is waiting, and we don’t want to keep him. Plus dinner is almost ready.” 

A couple of people muttered something to a partner or friend under their breath, but Chanyeol didn’t care. He led them on, through the building, flanked by men with large guns. Chanyeol relished in showing off his employer’s luxury. 

He led them through lavish hallways with plush carpet, until they stopped at two grand doors. 

“I would like to remind you to behave.” Chanyeol grinned with all of his teeth. A couple people grimaced, as it was unsettling. “He doesn’t want to deal with anything ugly.”

The doors opened for him, and the huge dining room that the group stepped into was gorgeous. 

The people tittered a bit, as they found their seats at the namecards. They settled down quickly enough though. 

_ Hwang Seungmin CEO HS Industries, Mrs. Park, Owner of Ninth Street General Hospital, Wu Yifan Owner and CEO of the record Label Kristel,  _ and plenty of others decorated the table. 

“Where is the Wolf?” Someone asked tentatively. 

Chanyeol didn’t answer him, he just made sure that people got to their seats. After everyone was seated, he gestured to a man standing on the edge of the room.  

Suddenly a door opened at the back of the room, and in walked the Wolf, followed closely by a few people and a young man with a glittering face. 

Kim Jongin sat at the head of the table, in a wide chair, and pulled the glittering boy down into his lap. The people at the table stood, bowed respectfully, and then sat back down. A few people eyed the young man on the Wolf’s lap.

The young man’s jewelry jingled and chimed, seeing as the glittering came from a large ip ring connected to two thin chains that clipped to his low shirt collar. He was, in all respects, gorgeous. 

“My guests!” Jongin called, a hand possessively on the young man’s stomach. “Thank you for coming tonight!”

Murmurs answered him back, and Jongin smiled genially. 

“I know we have business to do later and things to discuss, but for now, let’s eat!” Jongin announced, and the young man on his lap smiled happily.  

Servers with food appeared almost out of nowhere, and soon the long table was covered in plates and dishes. It smelled heavenly, and several people made exclamations of appreciation. 

At the head of the table, Jongin delicately piled lettuce of the first course onto his fork. 

“Open, love.” he commanded, and fed the food into the young man’s mouth. “Good?” 

The lip ring moved as he swallowed, and he hummed out a yes. 

Jongin smiled, and fed him another piece. 

Glasses and forks clinked as people ate, with conversation interspersed between bites. 

Chanyeol watched from the side of the room, along with several other men stationed throughout. Kim Jongin  _ was  _ the leader of the largest Mafia in the world, and you could never be too careful. 

“Baekhyun looks like he’s having fun.” Yixing whispered next to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol suppressed a snort. Yixing was second in command, and Chanyeol was in charge of running the security and arms for the rest of the gang. However, at dinners like this, all of the more important members sat in, out of respect for Jongin. 

Yixing grinned at Chanyeol, who rolled his eyes. 

“He loves being shown off like this. Makes him feel expensive.” 

Yixing smiled. “Jongin likes to show him off. They’re made for each other.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes again and went back to watching the dinner progress. 

On Jongin’s lap, Baekhyun wiggled a bit. “Kaii~ more please.” He whined.

Jongin smirked at him and fed him another bite. “Save your appetite baby, there’s more food coming.”

Baekhyun pouted, and licked his lips. The chains of his lip ring jingled gently. “When is the next course.” 

“In a couple of minutes Baek, be patient.” Jongin smiled, and popped a cherry tomato into his own mouth. 

Baekhyun wiggled again, making sure to grind down on Jongin’s crotch. Jongin caught his arm in a tight grip.

“Baby. Daddy has business to deal with after dinner, we can’t be feeling naughty right now.” 

His tone sounded cold, but Baekhyun knew better. Baekhyun knew that Jongin just wanted him to settle down. 

“Sorry.” He whispered conspiratorially, and made eye contact with Sehun over Jongin’s shoulder. 

Sehun fake gagged and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Don’t antagonize Sehun.” Jongin whispered into his ear, picking up another cherry tomato. “He’s just little.” 

Baekhyun giggled. “He is not little anymore. He keeps bringing home pretty girls I hear them sometimes when you don’t have the air conditioner on. His bedroom is right below ours.” 

Jongin turned around, a fake scandalized look on his face. “Sehunnie! You’ve lost your innocence??!” 

Sehun fixed him with an unimpressed glare, and Jongin laughed. “The next course is almost here, it’s Salmon, your favorite.” 

Baekhyun smiled, and settled back into his arms. The conversation was light around the room, but a few of the guests had some tension between them. 

“Babe,” Baekhyun whispered conspiratorially, hiding his mouth behind his wine glass. “Mr. Wu does NOT like Mr. Kim.” 

Jongin nodded, “I see it. Well, if they want to get the backing of our money  and the protection of EXO, then they are going to have to play nice.” He sipped his own wine. “Do you see anything else?” 

This was another reason that Baekhyun sat on his lap during dinners like this, instead of safely tucked away in Jongin’s expensive apartment. Baekhyun was pretty good at reading people. 

Baekhyun studied the people in front of him. “Mr. Yang thinks I’m sexy, Mrs. Park doesn’t like tomatoes, and also just found out she’s pregnant, and Madame Chang is likely uncomfortable. She might be regretting her decision to come tonight.” 

Jongin rubbed circles into Baekhyun’s stomach, looking for the things that Baekhyun noticed. A few waiters whisked away their salad plates and replaced it with a plate of salmon, rice and asparagus. 

Jongin made eye contact with Chanyeol, and beckoned him over. “Can you get Mrs. Park a glass of water, and more rice please? Also check up on Madame Chang, Baek doesn’t trust her.” 

Chanyeol nodded, and stepped away, back to his spot with Yixing briefly. 

“Madame Chang pulled aside please, Mrs. Park needs a glass of water and more rice.” 

Yixing nodded, and split off to inform one of the waiters of Mrs. Park’s needs, and then followed Chanyeol over to Madame Chang’s chair. 

Baekhyun watched as they carefully talked her out of the room, and then turned to the fork offered to him. 

“The salmon is delicious. Kyungsoo outdid himself this time darling.” Jongin murmured and Baekhyun chewed thoughtfully. 

“He added more lemon this time.” 

Jongin nodded, and turned back to the conversation at the table. 

Wu and Kim were starting to get into an argument. Jongin wanted to let them argue, arguments tended to get more information than just normal awkward conversation. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaimed suddenly, then lowered his eyes when his cheeks flushed red. 

The table briefly stopped its conversation to glance at them, and then it continued. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked, his brows furrowed slightly. Baekhyun waved him off. 

“Nothing is wrong, I figured out why Kim and Wu don’t like each other.”

Jongin scrutinized the pair still arguing quietly at the end of the table. “Don’t tell me, let me guess.”

Baekhyun giggled, and tapped Jongin’s hand for another bite of salmon. Jongin complied and squeezed a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. 

“Alright love. My first guess, Wu is an egomaniac. Kim doesn’t like that because he came from more humble beginnings, thus creating tension and arguments.”

Baekhyun shook his head, chewing the salmon. He swallowed, and Jongin watched his adam’s apple bob in the corner of his eye. “Wrong. Kim came from money. Wu was the one that built himself up. But even reversed, you’re still wrong.” 

Jongin sighed, and went back to watching the table. 

The main course was whisked away, and a small cup of lemon sorbet was passed out to each person as a palate cleanser. Baekhyun made more of a show of sucking on his spoon, and wiggled his eyebrows at Jongin, and then at Sehun and Chanyeol who were behind Jongin again. 

Jongin raised his eyebrows at that and Baekhyun smiled happily at Jongin. 

“Sehunnie hates it when I make eyebrows at him.” He explained, and Jongin rolled his eyes. 

“You leave Sehun alone. Don’t keep tormenting him.” 

Baekhyun sighed and handed the empty cup to one of the servers. “Guess again.” He whined. 

Jongin hummed, and sipped his wine. “Wu doesn’t like homosexuals, and Kim has a husband.” 

Baekhyun flicked Jongin’s chest. “Wrong!” 

Jongin rubbed his ear and held Baekhyun to his chest as a server set down a bowl in front of him. 

“Ooh!” Baekhyun gasped. “I  _ know  _ this soup!” 

Jongin smiled at him, and tapped his thigh. “Can you tell me the answer now? I’m stumped.” 

Baekhyun nodded his head, and opened his mouth for a spoonful of soup. 

Jongin blew on the spoon and then fed Baekhyun a bite. 

“It’s an old quarrel.” Baekhyun started, wiggling a bit. “You see, Wu and Kim are from rival families-” 

“So they’re simply enemies!” Jongin exclaimed, drawing a few eyes. Baekhyun rolled his own eyes and accepted another mouthful. 

“No. They were  _ lovers  _ and the rivalry pushed them apart. What you see dear, a failed relationship!” 

Jongin nodded contemplatively, and ate a spoon of soup himself. 

“Astute as always Watson.” He whispered into Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun giggled, and shifted a bit more in Jongin’s lap. “Of course Sherlock.” 

Jongin studied the rest of the table all throughout the rest of dinner. Baekhyun made quiet comments every now and then, but mostly made faces at the men behind Jongin’s chair, and wiggled on Jongin’s lap. 

Just as desert was being served, chocolate lava cake, Jongin wrapped an arm firmly around Baekhyun’s middle. 

“Baby.” He growled into Baekhyun’s ear. “You need to stop fidgeting. It’s driving me insane.”

Baekhyun pouted, and licked his lips. “Sorry.” 

“Sorry for  _ what,  _ honey?” Jongin prompted, squeezing Baekhyun a little. The chain sparkled in the light. 

“Sorry for wiggling .” Baekhyun whispered pecking Jongin’s nose with his lips, and Jongin smiled. He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple, and put a small piece of cake on his fork. 

“Open up.” 

Baekhyun hummed happily around the bite of cake. “This is  _ amazing _ ! Yeollie come here!!” 

Jongin watched Baekhyun beckon Chanyeol over. “Please go tell Kyungsoo that he’s my favorite person. This cake is amazing!” 

Chanyeol brightened and hurried off. 

Jongin snorted, and Baekhyun giggled. “He sure is eager.” Jongin commented, taking a bite. 

“Well, he’s not going to pass an opportunity to talk to Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replied, and licked some chocolate off his lips. 

From the hall where Chanyeol exited, there was a muffled sound. 

Jongin paused, and frowned at the door. 

“Yixing,-” Jongin started, but suddenly the doors were flung open and the room was thrown into pandemonium. 

Chanyeol burst back through clutching his arm that had a long gash in it, and shots rang out. Immediately, Jongin’s men were returning fire, but the surprise had caught everyone unaware. Baekhyun opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Jongin interrupted him.

Jongin pushed Baekhyun under the table. “Stay down!” Jongin shouted, and then he had drawn his own pistol and was shooting at whoever was attacking. He moved out of Baekhyun’s sight quickly, and Baekhyun was left alone. Panic began to creep up his spine. 

Under the table, Baekhyun’s heart beat with every shot, and he shook in fear. His knee hurt from where Jongin had banged it when he was shoving Baekhyun under the table, and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do except focus on the slight pain. Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breathe, his chest tight and painful. 

The shots were so loud and everything was just pulling on his throat when someone crawled next to Baekhyun, and pressed themselves to his side. 

Baekhyun flinched badly, but he opened his eyes and saw that it was Mrs. Park. She pressed his hand to her chest. 

“Follow my breaths!” She shouted over the men shouting and the gunshots. “In and out with me please!” 

Baekhyun tried his best to match his breathing to hers, focusing on the in and out, when suddenly the gunfire stopped. 

There was silence for a moment before Jongin was shouting to his men to take the hallway back and push whoever was attacking out of the area. He sounded far away, like Baekhyun was listening to him shout at people a room over. The distance sent the panic racing back into Baekhyun’s brain and Baekhyun wanted to scream for Jongin to come back. 

Then, something was thrown into the room, and it landed on top of the table. Baekhyun heard the clink as it hit a plate. 

“GRENADE!” Someone screamed. 

Baekhyun clutched the young woman to him, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

There wasn’t an explosion, just a loud noise, and some bright lights and smoke. Another was tossed, and smoke poured out of it, filling the room. People were coughing outside of the tablecloth that protected Baekhyun and Mrs. Park. 

There was just coughing for a few minutes, and then more shots went off. Baekhyun cracked an eye open. The table was still intact, and Baekhyun thought slowly. The haze wasn’t coming under the table cloth yet, but Baekhyun could taste the smoke. 

_ Must have been a flashbang, or something. Smoke grenade. _

The young woman sucked in a breath, and Baekhyun hugged her closer. None of the other guests were under the table. A few were still in their seats, but Baekhyun had a sinking feeling that the legs he could see belonged to dead bodies. 

“It’s okay Mrs. Park.” He gasped, and she shook a bit. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Chaeyoung.” Mrs. Park whispered back, and Baekhyun nodded absently. The chains on his face jingled softly. 

Baekhyun saw the tablecloth ripple out of the corner of his eye, and felt something on his ankle. 

Then, he was being dragged out from under the table. Chaeyoung screamed, and tried to hold him, but Baekhyun’s thin body, aided by the silky shirt, slipped easily out of her grasp. 

Baekhyun shouted, and tried to kick whoever had dragged him out, but another hand grabbed his other ankle, and dragged him up and out of the dark area under the table. 

Baekhyun tried to scream again, but was caught by a lungful of smoke. He coughed hard.  Whoever held him now dragged him out into the hallway, away from the hazy room filled with the dead.

Baekhyun coughed hard, as he tried to fight his way out of the tight grip, but all of a sudden, there was a hot circle pressed against his temple. 

Baekhyun froze.

_ Gun.  _ His brain announced and Baekhyun tried to get a deep breath. The panic was back, and his lungs were in it’s iron grip.

The man who held him dragged him backwards, arm around his throat, and a gun to his head. 

Baekhyun limply let it happen, trying to avoid the bodies in the hall with his shoes. 

_ “If somebody’s got a gun to your head, what are you gonna do honey? _ ” Jongin asked in his head and Baekhyun tried to take a deep breath. 

_ “Don’t move, right Daddy?”  _ Baekhyun answered silently, and Jongin-in-his-mind smiled and nodded. 

The man dragging him stopped, about twenty feet from the entrance to the dining room. 

“I got him.” The man panted and a couple more people came into Baekhyun’s field of view. 

“Let me go!” Baekhyun rasped, hands scrabbling at the arm pressing into his throat. 

“Wolfie!” One of the men shouted, and Baekhyun flinched. “We’ve got your whore! Come out come out wherever you are!” 

The doors to the dining room were open, and smoke bled out, making the hallway hazy. 

“Hey Kim!” One of the other men shouted into the silence. “If you don’t come out, then your pretty twink is gonna lose an eye!” 

A knife came into Baekhyun’s view, and Baekhyun tried to escape more desperately. 

There was silence.

“Kim Kai?” The man who had called ‘wolfie’ asked loudly. “You still alive in there?” 

“Don’t touch him!” A voice snarled from the doorway, and a dark figure emerged from the smoke. 

Sehun held his gun steady, but he only held it with one hand. The other one was cradled to Sehun’s chest. 

“Oh kiddo.” One of the men clucked. “Did we get your wittle handsie?” 

“Let him go.” Sehun snarled and Baekhyun struggled weakly. 

“No can do kid. We’re gonna start hurting this pretty little thing if Kim Kai doesn’t show up. I know for a fact that he’s not dead in there.” 

Sehun held steady. “Let him go now.” 

The man holding Baekhyun sighed, and gestured something with his head. 

One of the men grabbed the chain that led from Baekhyun’s lip to his collar. 

“We’ll give the Wolf an extra chance.” The man faced Sehun, who still had several guns trained on him. Baekhyun saw the man’s hand move.

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain in Baekhyun’s bottom lip. 

Baekhyun froze. He locked eyes with Sehun for a moment, and saw that Sehun looked horrified. 

_ Did I get shot in the face? _ Baekhyun thought absently, and briefly registered that something warm was dripping down his chin. 

Then, he could feel it. 

Baekhyun screamed. His brain went into panic mode, and told him  _ HOLY FUCKING SHIT NEED TO GET OUT GET AWAY HURTS GET AWAY OH GOD HURTS SO BAD _ . 

The pressure on his throat increased until his screams were just strangled rasps, then nothing. 

He couldn’t breathe, and it hurt so bad. Spots danced in his vision. 

Then there were gunshots behind him. Someone shouted, and the man dropped Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun crumpled, his vision fading in and out. He coughed, but that made the pain spike and he tried to cry again. Even moving his mouth hurt so bad, he thought that he was going to pass out. He probably did pass out at least for a moment. 

His vision blinked once, and Baekhyun registered that he was lying on his back. Something warm was pooling in his throat, and he was choking. 

Someone was shouting, and there was one more gunshot before there were blurry people shaped blobs hovering over Baekhyun. 

Someone’s hands were on his body, and he whimpered, the pain making anything else impossible. The hands rolled him onto his side, and his head rested on the cool floor. The warm something wasn’t choking him anymore, it was flowing out of his mouth onto the floor as well. 

Baekhyun tried to breathe, and his vision tunneled. 

Someone was holding his hand, he realized, right before everything went black. 

 

Jongin ran through the skinny passageway parallel to the hallway. 

_ They had Baekie, they have your baby, run faster _ . His brain screamed, and behind him Kyungsoo and Yixing sprinted. 

There was a shout, and a scream, and Jongin burst through a room, and onto the hallway. 

He immediately fired, taking out one of the men, and Kyungsoo and Yixing weren’t far behind. The surprised men dropped like flies, and one of them dropped Baekhyun. 

Jongin watched as Baekhyun crumpled, his face facing away from Jongin. 

_ What did they do!?  _ Jongin screamed internally, and fired again. Baekhyun shifted as a man stumbled over him, and Jongin watched as he lifelessly flopped onto his back.

There was blood on his face, and Jongin fired his last shot, before he was sprinting over to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was choking on blood when Jongin sank to his knees next to him. 

Sehun dropped down to his knees next to Jongin, and Kyungsoo did as well. Yixing was talking rapidly into a phone. 

“”Oh my god.” Kyungsoo whispered as Jongin flipped Baekhyun onto his side so he wouldn’t choke on his own blood.

Blood steadily dripped out of his mouth, and Jongin finally realized what had happened. 

His lip ring had been pulled out completely. It looked like someone had cut Baekhyun’s lip in half with a jagged scissors, and Kyungsoo gagged. 

Baekhyun whimpered, and Jongin quickly slid one of Baekhyun’s hands into his own. 

“Shh honey, shhh, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Jongin chanted, and Baekhyun went limp. 

“CALL A DOCTOR!” Jongin shouted at Yixing, and then turned back to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had Baekhyun’s other hand in a tight grip, and Jongin watched Baekhyun’s chest rise and fall shallowly. 

“Doctors on his way.” Yixing announced, standing with his gun still drawn. “Just hold on.”

“Tell me what’s going on.” Jongin demanded, and Yixing nodded. 

“Chanyeol made it into the security checkpoint, and he says that several rooms have smoke. We definitely have downed men, but Yeol’s alive and he’s in position to monitor the south and southeast entrances. He’s seventy three percent positive that there aren’t any hostiles left in the building.” 

Suddenly a figure emerged from the smoke that was dissipating in the dining room. 

“Don’t shoot! I’m a doctor!” A young woman called, hands above her head. Jongin recognized her as one of the guests at the dinner. 

“We need help!” Jongin called, and the woman hurried over. 

She knelt, and pulled out her phone. The flashlight clicked on, and she opened one of Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“He’s still responsive.” She announced. “Unconscious probably due to lack of oxygen coupled with smoke and panic, and then pain. We need to put pressure on it.” 

Jongin stripped off his suit coat, and removed his button up. His arms got goosebumps as he pinched both sides of Baekhyun’s bottom lip with the button up. 

“Sir.” Yixing called. “Doctor’s here. Yeol found some of our men, they’re doing a full sweep of the building.” 

Jongin nodded absently, and the young woman moved aside to let the doctor Jongin knew look at the tear in Baekhyun’s lip. 

There were a few silent minutes before the doctor sighed. 

“Head wounds bleed a lot. He’s going to need major surgery to fix the tear, but he’s not in danger of death. His throat is also going to bruise pretty badly, but these are things we can manage.” 

Jongin relaxed minutely and nodded. 

Baekhyun breathed shallowly still, and Jongin counted his heartbeats with the pulse point on Baekhyun’s wrist. 

 

Baekhyun woke up needing a drink of water. He blinked, and the ceiling in Jongin and his bedroom came into focus. 

Everything felt just awful, but his throat and face hurt the worst. 

Someone moved, on the other side of the room, and Baekhyun turned his head to see. That caused a spike of pain to go crawling up his throat, and he whimpered. 

Suddenly, there were cool hands on his face, and a voice that he recognized. 

“Honey, shhhhh. Don’t move love. Don’t speak. I’m here, don’t worry.” 

_ Jongin. _

Baekhyun hurt everywhere. He whimpered again. 

“Baby.” Jongin cooed, and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek. 

Baekhyun let a few tears slip out of his eyes as he closed them. 

Jongin tutted, and gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

“My angel.” Jongin whispered, and Baekhyun leaned into his hand. “My love. So strong and brave.” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, and blinked at Jongin. 

_ What happened!?  _ He wanted to ask, but his mouth and throat wouldn’t cooperate, and even trying to speak sent a spike through his esophagus. 

“Shh dear.” Jongin said, and kissed his head. “Your throat is badly bruised, and they had to stitch your lip back together. You’ve been out of it for about a week. You had a bad reaction to the anesthesia they gave you.” 

Baekhyun nodded minutely, and lifted his hand up to brush against Jongin’s face. 

Jongin caught it and held it there. 

“I’m sorry love.” 

Baekhyun flicked him softly. 

Jongin shook his head. “No. There’s more things that I’m sorry for.” 

Baekhyun’s hands stopped moving from where they were stroking Jongin’s cheeks. 

“Love. Something’s wrong.” 

Baekhyun’s heart rate spiked, and Baekhyun tried to sit up. Jongin held him down. 

“Please listen to me.” Jongin asked, and Baekhyun gestured for him to get on with it.

“There was an attack, as you know, but when we tried to trace it, it lead to almost all of the other groups in the area. It was supposed to be a strategic thing, to eliminate all of EXO, and then the rest of the other gangs. The men were sloppy and we stopped it at the moment, but things are failing around us. We lost contact with several of our men yesterday, and I know it’s just going to get worse.” 

Baekhyun pulled Jongin’s head down so that their foreheads were touching. 

_ It’s okay. We’re strong, you’re strong. We can get through this.  _

“I’m sending you away, until all of this is sorted out.” Jongin whispered, and Baekhyun’s eyes shot open. 

Baekhyun panickedly opened his mouth to ask Jongin  _ “What the fuck?!”  _

But all that came out was a garbled screech. His lip burned. 

Jongin pulled back, and looked at him softly. 

“Love. It’s for the best. You came close to dying, and even now you’ll have scars for the rest of your life. I can’t bear to see you hurt, or worse, to see you die.” 

Baekhyun glared at him with all force that he could muster. He pulled Jongin close enough that his lips touched Jongin’s ear. 

“I’m. Not. Going.” Baekhyun whispered, the loudest he could be without pain. Even then, his lips burned as they moved. 

Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m sorry. You can’t convince me otherwise. Will you please go without a fight?”

Baekhyun pinched Jongin. Jongin flinched a little, and tried to kiss Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun moved his head to avoid it, but he whimpered when it pulled at the stitches in his face. 

“Please love?” Jongin whispered, pleading, holding Baekhyun’s face still. 

Baekhyun pushed him away and gave him the middle finger. 

“Fuck you if you think I’m leaving you.” He hissed. 

Jongin nodded, resigned. “I’m sorry baby.” 

Baekhyun struggled to get up, but all the sudden his limbs felt heavy. 

He squeaked as they gave out, and he fell backwards back onto the bed. 

Jongin’s face swam in and out of focus. 

“What did you do?!” Baekhyun wanted to wail, but it came out as a rasp. 

Baekhyun couldn’t move. He couldn’t move at all, and he was scared. 

Jongin’s face swam in and out of focus in front of him. Jongin was crying. 

“I’m sorry love. I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you baby.” 

Jongin’s voice sounded like it was far away, either in another room, or from a tube. 

Baekhyun wanted to cry, and be held, but the world faded into black. 

 

Waking up was disorienting. 

The rumble of an engine was the first thing that Baekhyun registered, then, that he was slumped over a little, but sitting. 

“Hey Dae. I think he’s waking up.”  A voice called, and Baekhyun blinked. 

Everything felt heavy, like the morning after a car crash, when everything is sore and tight. 

His vision was fuzzy, and then a little clearer, and his eyes felt crusty. 

There was a pretty young man sitting in front of him, on a very small plane. 

“Hi.” The young man said calmly, and Baekhyun frowned. The frown pulled on his face and he winced. 

“Yeah.” The man pouted,  _ he really was pretty _ . “That looks pretty rough. Boss man said that you shouldn’t talk for a while.” 

At the mention of a Boss Man, Baekhyun struggled upwards, and looked for a window. 

He found one, and gazed out in horror at a caribbean colored ocean. 

“Hey, hey.” The man said, guiding him back down into the chair. “Calm down, okay?” 

Baekhyun barely heard him. He couldn’t breathe. Jongin had sent him away, he couldn’t breathe, Jongin was gone,  _ why couldn’t he breathe?!  _

There was movement, and Baekhyun’s shaking hand was pressed to something warm and solid. 

“ey-, hey, shhhh, calm down, it’s okay, it’s okay. Breathe with me, okay?” 

The young man’s face was closer to Baekhyun’s and it was creased in worry. Even with concern making his forehead wrinkle, he was still attractive. 

“Breathe, in… out, that’s it. In… out… good job, you’re doing great.” 

Baekhyun’s breathing came back with a burn in his throat, and an ache in his chest. 

“Listen, okay. We’re in the Maldives right now. We’re taking you to a safe house there, and we’re gonna stay with you okay? My name’s Minseok, and the idiot flying the plane is Jongdae.” 

There was a noise of protest from the cockpit and Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath. 

“Why?” He rasped. 

“Why us? Or why are you going there?” Minseok asked, and Baekhyun put up two fingers. 

“Right now, EXO is under attack from three fronts. The rival gangs, the police, and the importers are all fighting back against the Wolf’s iron rule, and the Wolf wanted to get you out of there. I guess you’re important to him. Dae and I run shipments up through the coast by seaplane.” Minseok explained, and Baekhyun frowned gently. “I have no idea why the Wolf chose us, but Dae and I get a free vacation out of it, and a new friend, so we went for it.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and sank back against his seat. 

“Is there any way you can turn around?” He whispered, voice barely there. 

Minseok shook his head sadly. “I know you want to go back, but it wouldn’t be safe for you, or the Boss Man. If you were there still, he would be distracted and that could mean death for a huge number of people.” 

Baekhyun understood, but he still hated it. Jongin would be in so much trouble when he came back to Baekhyun. 

“We’re descending. Minnie put your damn seatbelt on.” Jongdae announced, and Minseok nodded. 

The little plane hummed as they went down, and Baekhyun glared at the crystal water below him. 

 

The little house that was Baekhyun’s new home was beautiful. Almost like a resort, with a huge bed, steps down onto the beach, and a balcony with a hot tub. 

Jongdae whooped when they stepped into the house, but Baekhyun beelined for the bathroom. 

The little light buzzed on, and Baekhyun stared at his face. 

The whites of his eyes were bloody red, there were deep bruises under his eyes, and his throat was mottled blue green and purple, looking like a singular bruise. His lip was swollen, and had stitches that made it look like there were spiders sitting on the middle of his lip. 

Baekhyun wanted to cry. 

Minseok and Jongdae leaned in the doorway. 

“All that stuff is gonna heal,” jongdae said softly, and Baekhyun sniffed. “I don’t think I’m actually allowed to know what happened, but if you wanna talk, we’re here.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and ran his fingers over the bruises, and his face. 

“I’m gonna check out what’s here.” Minseok announced, and walked off. Jongdae patted Baekhyun’s shoulder, and followed. 

Baekhyun wanted to take a nap. 

 

The incredibly fluffy beds made it feel like Baekhyun was back in the Penthouse, and Jongin was up and puttering around already, but when he woke up this time, the wooden ceiling wasn’t familiar. 

“Hey, uh, dinner’s ready. It’s just soup, we thought that might be better for your lip and throat and stuff.” Minseok announced, and Baekhyun bit back a yawn. 

It didn’t work, and he winced when the yawn pulled at his face. 

He followed Minseok out to the little outdoor dining room, and sat down on a chair. 

Jongdae passed him a bowl of soup with a little bendy straw sticking out of it. 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at it, and then looked at Jongdae. 

Minseok giggled. 

“It’ll be easier to eat?” Jongdae said, shrugging. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll eat my soup like that too.” 

Baekhyun snorted, and nodded. 

Thus, all three of them watched the sunset, drinking soup out of bowls with bendy straws. 

“Yeah, I met Dae when I was running coke for China’s Wave. It was a good gig, and my employers were nice, even if some of them were practically kids.”

Jongdae nodded. “The Wave gets passed on young. You grow up in the job.” 

“Anyways, I’m in india, and I see this guy teaching a little group of street kids how to write, and I’m intrigued.” Minseok continued, gesturing wildly with his pink bendy straw. “I mean, I’ve got a pound of coke in my pocket, a pound of crystal in the other, and this little street teacher turns to look at me, and he  _ winks _ .” 

Jongdae laughed. “You were very cute. I had to!” 

Minseok swatted him. “You were a jerk. I thought you  _ knew  _ what I had, so I booked it.” 

Baekhyun hummed, and sipped his soup. 

“It was hilarious.” Jongdae whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. 

“And I don’t see the dude for another YEAR!” Minseok continued, oblivious. “ _ Then _ I see him in Shanghai! And less than a week later, in Chicago! It was like he was following me!” 

“I wasn’t.” Jongdae interjected, and Minseok snorted. “You and I just happened to have similar travel patterns.” 

“I seriously thought he was an Undie, so I kept trying to ditch him, but he just kept showing up.” 

Baekhyun smiled softly. 

“I really wasn’t following him. I’ll take it from here Minnie.” Jongdae laughed. “I kept seeing this flight little guy everywhere, and I was kind of just a drifter, so I went up to him and asked him what his problem was. Cue a lot of shenanigans, some of which involving cross dressing, and then we’re here! Not legally married, but married in our hearts, running drugs for some of the top dogs of the world!” 

Minseok flicked Jongdae’s ear. “Not directly.” 

Jongdae nodded solemnly. “Not directly. Well, except for the Wolf, but we have backstory with EXO. We’re kind of a middle middle man.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and looked out at the ocean. 

Jongse poked him gently. “But even though I nearly killed Minseok like three times, we’re okay now. So everything is going to turn out alright.” 

Baekhyun sighed and nodded again.  _ It’s going to be alright.  _ The little Jongin in his head said.  _ I’m gonna clean everything up, and then I’m gonna come back for you.  _

 

The next several weeks found Baekhyun looking better and better. The stitches came out, leaving a little pink scar in the middle of his lip, and all the bruising healed. 

Minseok pinched his cheeks more, and called him pretty. Jongdae cuddled him a lot too. They were very clingy. 

Baekhyun learned a lot about the smugglers in those weeks. 

Jongdae could tap dance, and play the harmonica. Minseok could speak thirteen languages, and was allergic to cats, and bananas. 

But he didn’t talk much about himself much. 

Until one night, that was. 

There was a storm. The radio in the kitchen, and the radio on the plane said it was just a thunderstorm, and not the beginnings of a hurricane, so the trio went to sleep as usual. 

Baekhyun hated how big and empty the bed was on a good night, so tonight, with the booms and crashes of thunder, the bed seemed like an ocean that threatened to drown him.

He dozed in and out of fitful sleep, until a dream that he forgot had him waking up with his heart racing and dread and terror settling in his stomach. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He slipped out of the bed, and went to find the other bedroom. 

Softly, he crept through the house. The door to Jongdae and Minseok’s bedroom was closed, and it creaked when it opened. 

Baekhyun shook like a leaf as another crash of thunder almost shook the house. 

There was a glint of silver illuminated by lightning, and then a lamp clicked on. 

Jongdae had a gun pointed at him, but relaxed when he saw it was just Baekhyun. 

“-hyun?” Minseok asked groggily. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, but the lightning made him jump, and he squeaked. 

Jongdae slid the gun back under his pillow, and patted the space in between him and Minseok. 

“Come cuddle Baekhyunnie.” He yawned, and Baekhyun stepped forward. Minseok grabbed his wrist and dragged him into bed. 

“Are you scared of the storm?” Minseok asked, curling around Baekhyun. Jongdae got up to close the door, and then slipped back into bed. 

Baekhyun shivered and shook his head. 

“No?” Minseok asked, and pet Baekhyun’s head. 

“Just a breaking point.” Baekhyun whispered, and blinked back a stray tear. 

“Oh darling.” Jongdae mumbled. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Baekhyun started to shake his head, but then stopped. 

“Can I?” He asked Minseok’s chest. “There’s a lot.” 

Jongdae stretched like a cat and yawned. “I’m awake. Talk away little friend.” 

Baekhyun sucked in a breath. 

“I’m scared.” He said into the silence between the thunder. “I’m scared that Jongin’s never gonna come for me, that he’s gonna die, and I’m gonna be alone. I’m scared about my past, I’m scared about the future, I’m just scared-” 

“Calm down honey.” Minseok rumbled. “Who’s Jongin.” 

Baekhyun took another breath. “Jongin Kim. Kim Kai, the Wolf of Seoul. You know.”

“Oh so that’s his name.” Jongin said, and Baekhyun nodded. 

“He’s your lover?” Minseok asked, and Baekhyun nodded again. 

“He’s been mine for six years.” 

“One more than Jongdae and I then. Congratulations.” Minseok said, resting a hand on Jongdae’s bicep. 

“He rescued me.” Baekhyun whispered. “I was a heroin addicted rent boy working in the underworld. A prostitute is what my mother was since she was seventeen, and a prostitute I was since I was fourteen. But Jongin saw me one night, and he swooped in and saved me. He got me clean, and then he showed me what love was. I’m scared that while he’s without me, he’s going to find someone better, and prettier, and less messed up, and he’s not gonna want me.” 

Jongdae made a wounded sound in the back of his throat. “Prettier than you? Doesn’t exist.” 

Baekhyun hummed in dissent, but let Jongdae pull him closer. 

“I’m scared that this war is going to kill him, and he’s never gonna come back for me.” 

“He’ll come back for you. He loves you.” Minseok said simply, and Baekhyun nodded. The thunder crashed, and Baekhyun let the two other men hold him close. 

For the first time since he stepped onto this island, the bed wasn’t so big. 

 

One week passed. 

Minseok hit the satellite phone with his palm. “We should have gotten the call by now.” 

Jongdae hummed, and leaned against Baekhyun. 

The trio were on the roof for the monthly update. It had officially been two months now, and although the call the month prior had been brief, Baekhyun was glad to know that Jongin was alive. 

This time however, the phone remained dark. 

“Damn it.” Minseok hissed, and held the phone up to the sky. “Come on!” 

“Maybe they’ll call tomorrow.” Baekhyun said, and Jongdae nodded. 

“Maybe! Let’s just keep the phone on us all today, or at least until they call!” 

Minseok frowned at the phone, and then at the sea. 

“We can do that.” He said grudgingly. “I don’t really want to stand out here for another hour.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun stood up, earning a whine from Jongdae, who’s head had been resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Come on you big baby. Let’s go watch another crappy movie.” Baekhyun said, helping Jongdae up. 

Minseok stared at the phone again, and put it back in it’s case. The trio trooped back inside. 

The phone remained silent. It remained silent for another sixteen days. And then twenty five days, and then thirty. The phone was still silent. 

 

“Why haven’t they called yet!” Baekhyun screamed, hurling the plate at Minseok. 

“Does it look like I fucking know?!” Minseok screeched back, dodging the plate. “I don’t have all the fucking answers jackass!” 

“I really think this is a bad idea.” Jongdae announced from his hiding place behind the couch. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Baekhyun shrieked, trying to find something else to throw. 

“Hey! Don’t you fucking talk to him like that!” Minseok snarled, stalking forward to grab Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun wiggled out of his grasp, and swung at Minseok. “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” 

Minseok growled wordlessly at Baekhyun and swung him around into a chokehold. 

“Hey!” Jongdae shouted, finally leaping over the couch. “Minnie! Let him go!” 

Baekhyun tried to bite Minseok and scrabbled against the arms holding him. 

“You can’t just be a fucking princess!” Minseok snarled. “We don’t have all the fucking answers, so don’t freak the fuck out when we can’t tell you anything!” 

“Let go of me!” Baekhyun gasped, and Minseok dropped him. 

Baekhyun panted, and put his forehead on the floor. 

“Minseok!” Jongdae said accusingly. “You can’t be a dick to the kid! He’s just as scared as you fucking are!” 

Minseok glared at both of them, and stalked off. 

Jongdae crouched down besides Baekhyun. “You alright?” He asked, putting a hand on Baekhyun’s back. 

“Don’t touch me!” Baekhyun wheezed, and Jongdae quickly removed his hand. 

“My question still stands.” Jongdae told him and Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath. 

“Why haven’t they called yet?” He whispered, his voice breaking a little at the end. “Why haven’t they called?” 

Jongdae sat down on the floor next to the still curled up Baekhyun. “Maybe there’s something important happening. I’m sure it’ll be alright.” 

Baekhyun’s breathing was uneven, and he felt close to tears. 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright.” 

 

“I don’t think they’re gonna call.” Minseok announced a day later, after he and Baekhyun had exchanged tentative apologies. Now, Baekhyun and Jongdae sat on the little couch, and Minseok paced. 

“Something must have happened. We need to get answers.” 

Baekhyun nodded. 

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Jongdae asked suddenly. “Because if you are, you need to stop. The Red Panda isn’t gonna appreciate us marching back asking for information. Especially after you stole his frickin toupé.” 

Minseok shrugged. “We’ve got shit here we can trade. It’ll be fine.” 

 

Up in the air, an hour later, Minseok was still muttering ‘It’ll be fine’ to himself as he sat in the cockpit. 

Jongdae, cradling an expensive looking vase, frowned pensively at the sea below them. 

Baekhyun felt a little terrified. “I thought you were the pilot!” He hissed to Jongdae, and Jongdae shrugged. 

“We both can fly. I’m just the one with the official license.”

That did nothing to ease Baekhyun’s nerves, and the rest of the eight hour flight had Baekhyun feeling tired, and jumpy at the same time. 

They landed at a little water strip after dark. Minseok immediately helped the pair out of the plane. 

“We need to get to Blue Town.” Minseok announced to the cab driver that pulled up after Minseok’s hailing, who immediately looked at the trio in fear. 

“Come on. Blue Town.” Minseok gestured as he fastened his seat belt. “Let’s go.” 

The cab shot off, and Baekhyun shifted on the old leather. 

Jongdae still cradled the vase, now wrapped in an old canvas sack, and Minseok tapped his hand against his thigh mindlessly. 

The cab wove through streets, and then jerked to a stop in front of a little bar. 

Minseok waited for Baekhyun and Jongdae to exit before handing the little man cash. They watched the cab rocket off, and then turned to the bar. 

The door jingled when they walked in, and Baekhyun looped his arm through Jongdae’s. 

“It’s okay. Just act natural.” Jongdae said uselessly. 

“I need to talk to the Red Panda.” Minseok called to the woman behind the bar, and the woman rolled her eyes. 

Minseok strode after her as she disappeared through a door next to the bar. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae tentatively followed. 

The woman led them through another door, and into a dingy office. 

“You’ve got visitors sir.” She drawled, and then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

The sad looking man in the char in front of them studied them. 

“Chen and Xiu. I honestly thought that I’d never have to see you again.” He said, his voice high and nasally. 

“Likewise sir.” Minseok said, and sat down in the only chair in front of the desk. 

“Who’s your new friend?” The man asked and Minseok nodded.

“That’s Xian. He’s with us now.” 

The man nodded, and stretched. “Now what do you boys want? You do know that I don’t deal information anymore, right?” 

Minseok nodded tentatively. “I know, but-” 

The little man continued. “And I honestly shouldn’t be even associating with you two, because of your damn reputation!” 

“Sir-” 

“Especially considering last time!” 

“We have something to offer!” Minseok finally said, and grabbed the vase from Jongdae. 

He placed it on the desk with a thunk, and the little man’s eyes went wide. 

“My god. Where did you get this?!” He exclaimed, running his fingers over the vase. 

Minseok jerked his head towards Baekhyun and then dragged the vase out of the man’s grip. 

“Listen. We need information on EXO and the Wolf.” Minseok announced. “If you can get us that, then the vase is yours.” 

The man glanced from the vase, to Minseok, and then to Baekhyun. 

“I’ll make a call.” 

Minseok smiled and relaxed. Jongdae grinned and patted Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Just gimme a sec.” The man said, and punched in a number into his old corded phone on his desk. 

Baekhyun could hear the phone ring, once, twice, and then someone picked up. 

“Hello, yes.” The little man said in a jovial tone. “Yes! Nephew! It  _ is  _ good to hear from you!” 

There was a pause and Baekhyun shifted. 

“Uh huh. Yup. I did see the picture! Listen kiddo, can you get your older brother?” The Red Panda tapped his pen on the desk absently. “Of course. I’ll come visit as soon as work lets me!” 

There was a long pause on the phone, and a clear shout of  _ “Zitao! Uncle wants to talk to you!”  _

Then the little man smiled. 

“Yes! It’s good to hear from you too! Listen, I need some information. Pretty much anything, right?” He looked at Minseok, who nodded. “Yeah, anything about EXO, and the Wolf of South Korea.” 

There was an exclamation from the other side of the line, and the Red Panda frowned. “I see. Well, tell me then, if you don’t even have to make calls to find out.” 

There was a long pause, and Baekhyun fidgeted. Baekhyun was pretty good at reading faces, and the little man’s face in front of them settled more stones of dread in his stomach.  

“Oh.” 

Minseok stood up. “What did he say?” 

“Calm down, no not you, keep talking Taozi.” 

The man listened more, and then nodded. “Alright. I will. It was good hearing from you kid. Tell your dad I said hi.” 

Minseok frowned as the man hung up the phone, and then turned to face the trio. 

“Well, I have news.” 

“Good news?” Baekhyun asked, leaning a little over Minseok. 

The little man sighed. “It really depends on what you consider to be good news New Kid.” The man chuckled darkly to himself. “Because if you wanted the answer to be that EXO doesn’t exist anymore, then it’s good news.” 

Baekhyun froze. Jongdae reached out to squeeze Baekhyun’s arm. 

“Repeat that please.” Baekhyun heard himself ask, in a calm and detached voice. 

“It’s just that, kid. EXO doesn’t exist anymore. The Wolf is in the ground, the men are dead or jailed, everything is gone. The city went to the beasts. Now, vase please.” 

Minseok wordlessly passed the vase to the man, who’s eyes glinted as he admired it. 

“Let’s go.” Minseok said carefully, standing up. Baekhyun stood after a moment and Jongdae followed suit.

“It was nice seeing you! Never come again!” The Red Panda called, as the door swung shut behind them. 

“Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae asked in a soft voice. “Are you alright?” 

Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath as they came into the deserted bar. 

“I need a drink.” Baekhyun said faintly, and stumbled towards the bar.

The woman behind it eyed him. “We’re closed kid. Go home.” 

Baekhyun sat down heavily anyways, and she leaned against the counter in front of him. 

“We. Are. Closed.” She said louder, face right next to Baekhyun’s. “Go. Home.” 

“He’s dead.” Baekhyun whispered faintly, and the woman frowned. “They’re all dead.” 

“Who’s dead?” She asked, as Minseok and Jongdae slid into seats next to Baekhyun. 

“Nini. My Nini” Baekhyun whispered in horror. “He’s dead. I didn’t even get to say goodbye, or that I loved him.” 

The woman studied him. 

“I’m sorry about him.” Minseok murmured. “We’ll take him home.” 

The woman sighed and shook her head. “He needs a drink.” 

 

Two hours later, and a whisky that made Baekhyun choke, he, Minseok and Jongdae were lying on a cheap hotel bed. 

Baekhyun had stopped crying fifteen minutes ago, and Jongdae was running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. 

“What now?” Minseok asked, pacing again. “EXO’s gone, which means we need to find a new employer.” 

Jongdae hummed, and rubbed circles into Baekhyun’s scalp. “We’ll find new employers then.” 

“We’ll need a bigger plane too.” Minseok sighed, stopping pacing to flop down on the bed next to Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

“Why?” Baekhyun rasped. His breath hitched and he blinked away a new round of tears. 

“We’re obviously taking you with us dumbass.” Jongdae cooed, and Baekhyun blinked. Jongdae turned to Minseok. “We might not need a bigger plane though. It fit all three of us just fine earlier.” 

Minseok hummed, and Baekhyun’s face tensed into crying mode again. 

“Oh, don’t cry.” Jongdae comforted, holding Baekhyun close. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Baekhyun started to hiccup. 

“Why, hic- are you hic- taking me with hic- you?” Baekhyun wailed, and Minseok hugged him. 

“We’re taking you with us because we like you. We’ll be CBX, instead of CX. We’re not gonna abandon you.” Jongdae told him, as Baekhyun cried. “It’s gonna be okay now.” 

“Life sucks!” Baekhyun announced through tears. 

Minseok looked at him sadly. “It does. I’m sorry Baekkie.” 

Baekhyun sniffed. Nothing seemed real. He half expected the Sat Phone that Minseok had grown used to carrying around everywhere to ring, and Jongin to swoop back in and haul him off to his life of opulence. 

But Jongdae hugged him again, and Minseok smiled weakly at him. 

“Life really sucks.” Baekhyun repeated, and Minseok hugged him tighter. 

 

The next morning, Baekhyun’s brain decided to cry some more. He stood in front of the smoky mirror in the bathroom, and tried to will his eyes to dry up. It didn’t work, and he watched tears stream down his face. 

“He’s dead.” Baekhyun shakily told himself. “It was gonna happen eventually, so now you have to get over it.” 

But the tears didn’t stop. They didn’t stop for a week, until finally, Baekhyun found himself in front of the mirror again. His eyes were red, and so were his lips. The little white scar in the middle of the lower lip seemed brighter, and Baekhyun glared at it. 

No tears came though, and Baekhyun could only sniff at his reflection. 

Minseok watched from the doorway, with Jongdae right behind him. 

Baekhyun sighed, and leaned on the sink. 

It was reminiscent of the first day on the island, when Baekhyun’s throat looked like one giant bruise, and his lip had stitches. Now his throat was smooth and golden, and the line through his lip was thin and pink. 

“Get over it.” He whispered into the sink, too tired to look his reflection in the eye.

“It’s okay to be sad.” Minseok reminded him gently, and Baekhyun shook his head. 

“Being sad sucks so I want to not be sad!” 

Jongdae sighed, and stepped into the bathroom. “Baekhyun. You just learned that the love of your life just died. This isn’t like fanfiction where you’re just magically better. It’s gonna take time to heal, and be better.” 

Baekhyun glared at his watery eyed reflection. 

“It’s been a fucking week. I should be okay!” 

Jongdae tutted softly at him. “That’s not how it works. You know that.” 

“Fuck off Jongdae.” Baekhyun snarled. “I wish Jongin had never picked me up in his fancy fucking car, and told me that I was pretty! I wish he’d never even looked at me! THIS FUCKING SUCKS GET OVER IT YOU WHORE!” He screamed into the mirror, finally looking his red eyed reflection in the eye. 

Minseok reached for Baekhyun, and then thought better. 

“I wish I was still a fucking corner boy addicted to fucking heroin.” Baekhyun’s voice broke. “It was so much easier back then.” 

Jongdae stepped into the bathroom and folded Baekhyun into a hug. 

“I want it to stop hurting.” Baekhyun whispered into Jongdae’s warm chest. “Dae when is it going to stop hurting.” 

“It’s been a week Baekkie. It’s probably going to hurt for the rest of your life. You have to give it time.” Jongdae murmured into Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Come on guys, lets go lie down.” Minseok whispered, hooking a hand through Jongdae’s loose shirt, and gently dragging the still entwined pair out of the dim bathroom. 

The bed was soft, and Baekhyun clung to Jongdae. 

“It’s gonna be okay little brother.” Jongdae whispered, and Baekhyun just focused on taking deep breaths. 

They laid there for a few more hours, until Minseok broke the silence. 

“Come on. We’d better get going.” Minseok reluctantly announced. “We have to get back to the island while there’s still light.” 

“I don’t wanna go back.” Baekhyun said. “If you’re going, just come get me when you’re done.” 

Minseok sighed. “Baekhyun. What about all your stuff?” 

“New life new me.” Baekhyun whispered, his words muffled by Jongdae’s shirt as he sniffled a little. 

Jongdae hummed, and squeezed Baekhyun tighter. “He has a point Minnie. We have almost all of the necessary things out of that house with us. The only thing we’d be missing is some clothes, and a couple of valuables. We don’t really need that stuff.” 

Minseok considered, and Baekhyun sniffed from inside Jongdae’s embrace. 

“Alright.” Minseok relented, “But we’re gonna have to find a job soon.” 

Jongdae smiled and nodded. “Of course.” 

 

~

 

Baekhyun sighed, and laid back on the bed. The hotel in tokyo was much nicer than the previous one in Kyoto. 

It had been about year. It hadn’t been a good year, but now it was a year. 

It hurt a lot less now. Baekhyun thought to himself, as he stared at the dark ceiling. 

The trio, christened CBX had avoided the mess that had taken over South Korea, for a year now. With the big gangs gone, it had pretty much turned into a big shark fight, with every man for themselves. 

Minseok said that they weren’t ever really going to go back, but Baekhyun missed the familiar language, and streets. 

The door clicked open, and Jongdae stumbled into the room, smelling like the rain, and cigarette smoke. 

“Baek,” He called, fumbling for the light. “Minnie found a deal for us.”

Baekhyun hummed, and sighed as Jongdae collapsed next to him. 

Baekhyun sighed, and turned to face Jongdae. 

“When’s Minnie coming back?” He asked, and Jongdae shrugged. 

“Soon I hope.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and then faced the ceiling again. 

Jongdae let out a huff and flopped onto Baekhyun’s stomach. 

Baekhyun’s breath rushed out of him, and he flicked Jongdae. 

“Go be annoying in your own bed idiot.” Baekhyun pouted, the pout making the line in his bottom lip whiter. 

“But I wanna cuddle!” Jongdae whined, and Baekhyun shoved him off the bed. 

“Go cuddle your husband. Or your plane.” Baekhyun retorted, and Jongdae giggled from the floor. 

“I can’t cuddle my plane!” Jongdae wailed dramatically. “She’s getting fixed in italy!” 

Baekhyun snorted, and turned onto his side. 

“Plus,” Jongdae said. “Now that you know how to fly too, you love that plane more than I do!” 

“At least I’m not nasty enough to have sex in the plane.” 

Jongdae pouted at him. “You’re just single forever Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun sat up and whacked him with a pillow. Jongdae stuck out his bottom lip. “Don’t be bitter, Singles Club.” 

“Fight me.” Baekhyun groaned, and laid back down with a thump. 

“Forever a third wheel, aren’t you Baekkie.” 

“Oh shut up!” 

The door clicked open, and Jongdae and Baekhyun perked up. 

“Minnie! The love of my life!” Jongdae exclaimed, and Minseok smiled tiredly. 

“You love your plane more.” Minseok sighed, and fell onto Baekhyun’s bed. 

“It’s true.” Jongdae mused. “I wonder how she’s doing in Italy?” 

Minseok and Baekhyun both sighed loudly. From the floor, Jongdae protested. 

“How was the deal?” Baekhyun asked, yawning. 

“It was good,” Minseok replied. “Better than good. We’ve got three more shipments of the Ice, and then we can go back to the coast and to our plane. They said that they’ll even have her transported back to India for us.” 

Baekhyun hummed happily. 

“But…” Minseok said, less happy this time. “They want us to work a week in Seoul.” 

Baekhyun froze, and so did Jongdae. 

“They- we said we don’t go to Korea!” Jongdae protested, sitting up. “It was in our terms and conditions!” 

Minseok shook his head sadly. “We have to this time boys. They insisted.” 

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun said gently. “It’s gonna be alright. It’s just a week.” 

Jongdae made an unhappy sound. Minseok gestured for him to get up onto the bed. 

“It’s necessary.” Minseok told Jongdae, who pouted.

Baekhyun nodded. “Maybe the sat phone will finally ring.” He joked, and Minseok swatted him. 

“Anyways, we ship out tomorrow. Jongdae get up let’s go to our room.” 

“Forever a third wheel.” Baekhyun lamented, and Jongdae patted his head. 

“See you bright and early Bacon.” 

Baekhyun threw the pillow at him.

 

Seoul looked the same. It was a little disconcerting. 

Baekhyun stuck close to Minseok at the private airstrip they had landed at. 

The air felt heavy on Baekhyun’s skin, sticking to him in a familiar way. 

“Weird.” Jongdae muttered. “I haven’t been here for years.” 

Minseok hummed, and pushed Baekhyun and Jongdae towards the rented car. 

“What’s the plan boss?” Jongdae asked, sliding into the backseat. Baekhyun settled into the passenger seat and Minseok heaved several duffle bags into the back seat and the back of the car. 

“We’ve got some people to see, we’ve got some drop off meetings, and then we’re good to go.” Minseok said, and slid into the front seat. 

Baekhyun nodded, and watched the airstrip slowly melt into the fog as they rumbled off. 

“You good?” Jongdae asked, leaning forward to tap Baekhyun on the shoulder. 

“Yeah. It’s just weird. I recognize how the air smells.” Baekhyun told him. “But it’s not as bad as I made it out to be in my head.” 

Jongdae smiled, and leaned back in his seat. “That’s good.” 

The car turned onto a side street, and neon signs gave hazy light to the thin people standing on street corners and groups of partiers going from shady club to shady club. Baekhyun’s past started to bubble inside his brain, all the bad memories getting dragged up with the ever familiar street corners. 

Baekhyun’s breath got a little shallow. 

“Hey, still good?” Jongdae asked, leaning forward again to squeeze Baekhyun’s arm. 

“You asked that a second ago.” Baekhyun told him, still a little breathless. Then he recognized something that made his heart stop. He craned his head around to watch it, and then something clicked. 

“Stop the car.” He said, tapping Minseok urgently.  “Minnie stop the car.” 

“What- Why?” Minseok whined, but Baekhyun was tapping him harder. 

“Minnie you need to stop the car! Stop it now!” 

Minseok braked hard and Jongdae let out an oof as his breath was knocked out. Baekhyun was already opening his door. 

_ It couldn’t be. It’s been eight years! _

“Baekkie!” Jongdae called, opening the door and running after him. 

Baekhyun hurried through the fog, under the lights, until the familiar street corner appeared through the haze. 

“Luhan?” He called, and the skinny figure on his old street corner turned to look at him. “Lulu!?” 

“Baekhyun?” The figure called incredulously. “What the fuck?” 

Baekhyun heard Jongdae running behind him. 

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun said as he skidded to a stop on the pavement. 

The skinny figure was wreathed in fog and fuzzy neon light. Baekhyun, on the pavement, had to look up a little to look him in the eyes, because he was standing on the curb. 

For a strange moment, Baekhyun’s brain thought ‘ _ that’s a fucking angel. _ ’

The young man with white blonde hair reached out to touch him. 

“Baekhyun?” He asked, emotions making his voice wobble a bit. “Is that really you?” 

Baekhyun grinned wide. “It’s really me. Is it really you?” 

The man barked out a laugh. “Jesus fuck.” 

Baekhyun grinned impossibly wider. “Oh my god Lu, I only caught a flash of your fucking leather jacket. I had to stop and see if it was you!” 

Luhan reached out and pulled Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun held him tight.  Behind him, Baekhyun heard Jongdae shifting in slight uncertainty. 

Baekhyun pulled back from the hug, and studied the man in front of him with slightly watery eyes. 

“You changed your hair!” Baekhyun laughed, blinking away a tear. 

Luhan smacked him. “You’ve changed everything! I wouldn’t have recognized you if you hadn’t shouted after me first and called me fucking Lulu!” 

Baekhyun smiled and hugged him again. He was still smiling when turned back to Jongdae. 

“Chennie, oh my god. Meet Luhan, my brother in arms!” 

Jongdae nodded respectfully, and the car with Minseok pulled up. 

“Baekhyun what the fuck is going on?” Minseok called through a rolled down window. 

“Minnie!” Baekhyun exclaimed, and pushed Luhan towards the car. “I fucking found my brother! Not my real brother you know, but my brother nonetheless!” 

Minseok frowned a little. 

Luhan looked from Jongdae to the black car with tinted windows, and Minseok inside. 

“Nice to meet you.” Minseok said simply, and then he looked at Baekhyun. “Is your friend gonna come with us, or are you gonna say goodbye? We have a meet and greet in like an hour.” 

Baekhyun could tell that Minseok didn’t quite trust Luhan.

Baekhyun paused. He turned to Luhan, holding him at arm’s length. “Do- do you want to come with us?” 

Luhan looked a little uncertain. “Maybe? Fuck Baek, you just showed up out of nowhere! Who the fuck are these people? Where were you?!” 

Baekhyun shrugged the questions off. There would be time to answer them later. “I’ll answer them later if you wanna come with, I’d really like for you to come with.” 

Luhan frowned, and pulled Baekhyun a little closer. “I’m not going to get in a fucking car, with a scary ass driver, without knowing what you do, and who your friends are.” 

Baekhyun looked at Minseok who shrugged. 

“We’re smugglers.” Baekhyun said simply. “Even have a plane and everything. She’s in Italy right now though.” 

Luhan snorted and hit Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Tell the truth BaeBae.” 

Baekhyun nodded. “It is true though. Drug Smugglers. I can fly now too, even though I don’t have a license. The plane’s name is Blooming Day.” 

Luhan looked at Baekhyun incredulously. “No joke?” 

Baekhyun grinned, and grabbed Luhan’s hand “No joke Lu. I have pictures!” 

Minseok smiled, and Jongdae slipped into the front seat. “You two munchkins have the back seat. No funny business.” 

Baekhyun flicked Jongdae’s ear. “ _ You’re  _ the one that should have a no funny business rule. I wouldn’t be surprised if you tried to blow Minnie while he drove.” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “More fun in the air. And my munchkin comment still stands.” 

Minseok pinched him, and Baekhyun dragged Luhan into the backseat. 

There wasn’t much room, but Baekhyun and Luhan were skinny enough to fit into one seat. 

“So you’re really a smuggler?” Luhan whispered as Minseok drove off. Baekhyun nodded. 

“It’s for real. Been one for about a year.” 

“Wow.” Luhan whistled quietly. “Do you really know how to fly a plane?” 

Baekhyun nodded, and pulled his phone out to show pictures. 

“That’s the Blooming Day.” He said proudly, showing a picture of Minseok, Jongdae and Him dressed up in old fashioned aviator costumes, sitting on the wing of the little yellow plane. 

Luhan studied the picture. 

Baekhyun started scrolling through the photos with Luhan looking over his shoulder. 

“This is in Malta, this is in the Virgin Islands, where Dae and Minnie got married-” 

“So it’s not a Polyam thing?” Luhan whispered, and Baekhyun snorted. Jongdae giggled a little in the front seat. 

“Nah. They’re married, I’m a perpetual third wheel.” 

“You’re like a pet.” Jongdae chirped, and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. 

“Anyways, this is in South Africa,” Baekhyun continued, looking at some of the first pictures taken after they had heard about the death of EXO from the Red Panda. 

Then, he scrolled one too many pictures over, and a picture of Baekhyun’s face a few days after they had gotten to the island came up on the phone. Baekhyun tried to scroll away, but Luhan had seen it already.

“Holy shit.” Luhan breathed, and looked quickly at the front seat. 

Baekhyun tapped Luhan. “They didn’t do that.” He said softly. “Don’t worry.”

“What the fuck happened?” Luhan hissed, and Baekhyun sighed. 

“Well,” He pulled his lip down a little. “Lip ring was ripped out, and I got choked really badly. I couldn’t talk for about two weeks.” 

Luhan poked Baekhyun’s lip. “Jesus fuck Baekkie. What kind of job went wrong got you messed up like that?!” 

Baekhyun stiffened, and so did Jongdae and Minseok in the front seat. 

“It wasn’t a job. I wasn’t a fly boy then.” He admitted softly, and Luhan looked at him. 

“The last I saw of you maybe five years ago, was you at that fancy party with a handsome man. What happened in between all that?” 

“It’s uh,- it’s a long story.” Baekhyun said sadly, and Luhan nodded. 

“I won’t ask then. Things have sucked here without you.” 

Baekhyun hugged Luhan closer. “I lost you after that night. I had my driver pass our corner every night looking for you, but you weren’t there at all. I thought you had died for a bit until I heard your name on the streets again.” 

Luhan nodded. “I went back to China for three years to look after my gaggle of younger brothers. My bitch mother died, and left them. I didn’t want to go back and corrupt them, so I stayed long enough for Yukhei to turn eighteen. Then I left.” 

Baekhyun sighed, and buried his face in Luhan’s shoulder. He smelled like deodorant, cheap perfume, smoke, and sweat. A long ago familiar smell. He inhaled deeply. 

“Don’t be weird.” Luhan said, tapping him on the head. “Stop sniffing me.” 

“You smell the same though.” Baekhyun whined softly, and Luhan hugged him. 

“You came back two years ago though,” Baekhyun continued, “What happened after that. Have you been corner standing since then?” 

Luhan shook his head. “I had a sugar daddy for a while. He was higher up in the old gangs, but he disappeared with it, and I had to go back to the red light district.”

“What do you know about the fall of the city?” Minseok asked from the front seat, and Luhan jumped a bit. 

“Well, there was a complete war for about two months. EXO, Bangtan, Seventeen, all got destroyed completely. Last I heard, one of the boys from Seventeen escaped with a couple of the younger kids and is starting fresh in America, LA I think, and the anniversary of the Fifth street Drugstore Shootout is coming up.” 

“Jesus.” Jongdae muttered and Minseok frowned. 

“Fifth Street Drugstore Shootout?” 

Luhan nodded. “The big boys joined forces for a little while, trying to get their footing back. The people who were trying to take them out caught the youngest three of Bangtan in the Fifth Street Drugstore. EXO came to the call for aid, and so did several other gangs that had joined forces, but the Police got involved, and a bunch of plain old street criminals joined in, and it was a bloodbath.” 

Jongdae made a sound of horror. 

Luhan continued. “I was caught on the fringes, and I saw some of it. The death count got into the thirties, both civilians, the rabble, and the gang members. The youngest of Bangtan died, he got shot in the throat, a couple of GOT7 died when a bullet hit a propane can, and almost all of EXO-” 

Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath, and Luhan looked out the window, almost in a trance. 

“EXO were stuck in between the people caught in the store, and the rabble and other people firing from the street. Directly in the crossfire. One of Got7 killed himself after, when he was in jail, because he had caught EXO’s second in the head with a bullet during the shooting. The Wolf went down swinging though, after he ran out of bullets. Managed to take a few guys out, but he bled out on the street right in front of the drugstore. There was a little old lady trapped just inside that insisted that he saved her life, but the police still condemned him post mortem.”

Jongdae cursed from the front seat, and Baekhyun’s eyes swam. Luhan kept going, oblivious, obviously reliving the shootout in his mind, his eyes seeing nothing. 

“Like I said though, nearly all of EXO, a lot of Seventeen and Got7 were jailed after, and the youngest of Got7 faced death penalty for killing a blue jacket. But everyone was crippled after that. EXO lost all the leaders down to their frickin cook, and the cook went to jail too. He was in SuperMax last I heard.” 

Baekhyun choked on air, and Luhan blinked.

“Baek?” He asked, confused, and then realization hit his eyes. “Oh my god. You were with EXO weren’t you. Before you were a runner.” 

Baekhyun started to cry. 

Luhan pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh my god Baekkie. I’m so sorry, you should have told me to shut up.” 

Baekhyun cried, but shook his head. 

“Not your fault.” He mumbled, and Luhan held him tighter. 

“I’m sorry anyways.” Luhan whispered, and Jongdae reached back to pat Baekhyun on the thigh. 

“Baek, I’m gonna drop you and Luhan at the hotel. Dae and I can make this drop alone.” Minseok said gently. Baekhyun nodded, and sniffled. 

Luhan pet Baekhyun’s hair as the car continued to wind through the streets. 

“There was a woman though, who pushed for amnesty, because the city, without the gangs, was so much more dangerous. She wanted them to be buried properly, and get some respect. Funny coincidence, her son is named Baekhyun. She used to own a hospital, but she went to America a month or two ago.” 

Baekhyun nodded absently, looking blankly out the window. 

Luhan studied him, and Baekhyun leaned his head against his chest. 

“Were you with the Wolf?” Luhan ran his hands up and down Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun nodded sharply.

“Did you love him?” Luhan asked, and Baekhyun considered this. 

“I loved him.” He said finally, after a moment, his voice wobbly and wet. 

“What was he like?” Luhan asked, and Baekhyun shook his head. 

“I- I can’t.” He said, his voice breaking, and more tears building in his eyes. “I can’t tell you now.”

Luhan nodded, and hugged Baekhyun close. 

Baekhyun watched the foggy city pass by in the window of the car through tears. He thought that he had recognized it, when Jongdae had first touched the wheels of the borrowed plane down on the tarmac, he thought he could recognize the beat of the city, the smell, the people, but it turned out that this city was completely different. It wasn’t his city now. 

He hoped though, that Jongin had a grave he could sit by. Maybe there he would recognize the heartbeat of the city. 

He sniffed, and blinked, and the car sped on. 

 


	2. Alternate Ending #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending!!!!!!!!! If you want to read the whole thing, some of the original is in the beginning, but if you want to read the new stuff, just go to the bold O's!   
> Hope you enjoy!

“If you could keep up,” A tall man leading a group of people like a mother duck leads ducklings called, “The Wolf is waiting, and we don’t want to keep him. Plus dinner is almost ready.” 

A couple of people muttered something to a partner or friend under their breath, but Chanyeol didn’t care. He led them on, through the building, flanked by men with large guns. Chanyeol relished in showing off his employer’s luxury. 

He led them through lavish hallways with plush carpet, until they stopped at two grand doors. 

“I would like to remind you to behave.” Chanyeol grinned with all of his teeth. A couple people grimaced, as it was unsettling. “He doesn’t want to deal with anything ugly.”

The doors opened for him, and the huge dining room that the group stepped into was gorgeous. 

The people tittered a bit, as they found their seats at the namecards. They settled down quickly enough though. 

_ Hwang Seungmin CEO HS Industries, Mrs. Park, Owner of Ninth Street General Hospital, Wu Yifan Owner and CEO of the record Label Kristel,  _ and plenty of others decorated the table. 

“Where is the Wolf?” Someone asked tentatively. 

Chanyeol didn’t answer him, he just made sure that people got to their seats. After everyone was seated, he gestured to a man standing on the edge of the room.  

Suddenly a door opened at the back of the room, and in walked the Wolf, followed closely by a few people and a young man with a glittering face. 

Kim Jongin sat at the head of the table, in a wide chair, and pulled the glittering boy down into his lap. The people at the table stood, bowed respectfully, and then sat back down. A few people eyed the young man on the Wolf’s lap.

The young man’s jewelry jingled and chimed, seeing as the glittering came from a large ip ring connected to two thin chains that clipped to his low shirt collar. He was, in all respects, gorgeous. 

“My guests!” Jongin called, a hand possessively on the young man’s stomach. “Thank you for coming tonight!”

Murmurs answered him back, and Jongin smiled genially. 

“I know we have business to do later and things to discuss, but for now, let’s eat!” Jongin announced, and the young man on his lap smiled happily.  

Servers with food appeared almost out of nowhere, and soon the long table was covered in plates and dishes. It smelled heavenly, and several people made exclamations of appreciation. 

At the head of the table, Jongin delicately piled lettuce of the first course onto his fork. 

“Open, love.” he commanded, and fed the food into the young man’s mouth. “Good?” 

The lip ring moved as he swallowed, and he hummed out a yes. 

Jongin smiled, and fed him another piece. 

Glasses and forks clinked as people ate, with conversation interspersed between bites. 

Chanyeol watched from the side of the room, along with several other men stationed throughout. Kim Jongin  _ was  _ the leader of the largest Mafia in the world, and you could never be too careful. 

“Baekhyun looks like he’s having fun.” Yixing whispered next to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol suppressed a snort. Yixing was second in command, and Chanyeol was in charge of running the security and arms for the rest of the gang. However, at dinners like this, all of the more important members sat in, out of respect for Jongin. 

Yixing grinned at Chanyeol, who rolled his eyes. 

“He loves being shown off like this. Makes him feel expensive.” 

Yixing smiled. “Jongin likes to show him off. They’re made for each other.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes again and went back to watching the dinner progress. 

On Jongin’s lap, Baekhyun wiggled a bit. “Kaii~ more please.” He whined.

Jongin smirked at him and fed him another bite. “Save your appetite baby, there’s more food coming.”

Baekhyun pouted, and licked his lips. The chains of his lip ring jingled gently. “When is the next course.” 

“In a couple of minutes Baek, be patient.” Jongin smiled, and popped a cherry tomato into his own mouth. 

Baekhyun wiggled again, making sure to grind down on Jongin’s crotch. Jongin caught his arm in a tight grip.

“Baby. Daddy has business to deal with after dinner, we can’t be feeling naughty right now.” 

His tone sounded cold, but Baekhyun knew better. Baekhyun knew that Jongin just wanted him to settle down. 

“Sorry.” He whispered conspiratorially, and made eye contact with Sehun over Jongin’s shoulder. 

Sehun fake gagged and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Don’t antagonize Sehun.” Jongin whispered into his ear, picking up another cherry tomato. “He’s just little.” 

Baekhyun giggled. “He is not little anymore. He keeps bringing home pretty girls I hear them sometimes when you don’t have the air conditioner on. His bedroom is right below ours.” 

Jongin turned around, a fake scandalized look on his face. “Sehunnie! You’ve lost your innocence??!” 

Sehun fixed him with an unimpressed glare, and Jongin laughed. “The next course is almost here, it’s Salmon, your favorite.” 

Baekhyun smiled, and settled back into his arms. The conversation was light around the room, but a few of the guests had some tension between them. 

“Babe,” Baekhyun whispered conspiratorially, hiding his mouth behind his wine glass. “Mr. Wu does NOT like Mr. Kim.” 

Jongin nodded, “I see it. Well, if they want to get the backing of our money  and the protection of EXO, then they are going to have to play nice.” He sipped his own wine. “Do you see anything else?” 

This was another reason that Baekhyun sat on his lap during dinners like this, instead of safely tucked away in Jongin’s expensive apartment. Baekhyun was pretty good at reading people. 

Baekhyun studied the people in front of him. “Mr. Yang thinks I’m sexy, Mrs. Park doesn’t like tomatoes, and also just found out she’s pregnant, and Madame Chang is likely uncomfortable. She might be regretting her decision to come tonight.” 

Jongin rubbed circles into Baekhyun’s stomach, looking for the things that Baekhyun noticed. A few waiters whisked away their salad plates and replaced it with a plate of salmon, rice and asparagus. 

Jongin made eye contact with Chanyeol, and beckoned him over. “Can you get Mrs. Park a glass of water, and more rice please? Also check up on Madame Chang, Baek doesn’t trust her.” 

Chanyeol nodded, and stepped away, back to his spot with Yixing briefly. 

“Madame Chang pulled aside please, Mrs. Park needs a glass of water and more rice.” 

Yixing nodded, and split off to inform one of the waiters of Mrs. Park’s needs, and then followed Chanyeol over to Madame Chang’s chair. 

Baekhyun watched as they carefully talked her out of the room, and then turned to the fork offered to him. 

“The salmon is delicious. Kyungsoo outdid himself this time darling.” Jongin murmured and Baekhyun chewed thoughtfully. 

“He added more lemon this time.” 

Jongin nodded, and turned back to the conversation at the table. 

Wu and Kim were starting to get into an argument. Jongin wanted to let them argue, arguments tended to get more information than just normal awkward conversation. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaimed suddenly, then lowered his eyes when his cheeks flushed red. 

The table briefly stopped its conversation to glance at them, and then it continued. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked, his brows furrowed slightly. Baekhyun waved him off. 

“Nothing is wrong, I figured out why Kim and Wu don’t like each other.”

Jongin scrutinized the pair still arguing quietly at the end of the table. “Don’t tell me, let me guess.”

Baekhyun giggled, and tapped Jongin’s hand for another bite of salmon. Jongin complied and squeezed a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. 

“Alright love. My first guess, Wu is an egomaniac. Kim doesn’t like that because he came from more humble beginnings, thus creating tension and arguments.”

Baekhyun shook his head, chewing the salmon. He swallowed, and Jongin watched his adam’s apple bob in the corner of his eye. “Wrong. Kim came from money. Wu was the one that built himself up. But even reversed, you’re still wrong.” 

Jongin sighed, and went back to watching the table. 

The main course was whisked away, and a small cup of lemon sorbet was passed out to each person as a palate cleanser. Baekhyun made more of a show of sucking on his spoon, and wiggled his eyebrows at Jongin, and then at Sehun and Chanyeol who were behind Jongin again. 

Jongin raised his eyebrows at that and Baekhyun smiled happily at Jongin. 

“Sehunnie hates it when I make eyebrows at him.” He explained, and Jongin rolled his eyes. 

“You leave Sehun alone. Don’t keep tormenting him.” 

Baekhyun sighed and handed the empty cup to one of the servers. “Guess again.” He whined. 

Jongin hummed, and sipped his wine. “Wu doesn’t like homosexuals, and Kim has a husband.” 

Baekhyun flicked Jongin’s chest. “Wrong!” 

Jongin rubbed his ear and held Baekhyun to his chest as a server set down a bowl in front of him. 

“Ooh!” Baekhyun gasped. “I  _ know  _ this soup!” 

Jongin smiled at him, and tapped his thigh. “Can you tell me the answer now? I’m stumped.” 

Baekhyun nodded his head, and opened his mouth for a spoonful of soup. 

Jongin blew on the spoon and then fed Baekhyun a bite. 

“It’s an old quarrel.” Baekhyun started, wiggling a bit. “You see, Wu and Kim are from rival families-” 

“So they’re simply enemies!” Jongin exclaimed, drawing a few eyes. Baekhyun rolled his own eyes and accepted another mouthful. 

“No. They were  _ lovers  _ and the rivalry pushed them apart. What you see dear, a failed relationship!” 

Jongin nodded contemplatively, and ate a spoon of soup himself. 

“Astute as always Watson.” He whispered into Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun giggled, and shifted a bit more in Jongin’s lap. “Of course Sherlock.” 

Jongin studied the rest of the table all throughout the rest of dinner. Baekhyun made quiet comments every now and then, but mostly made faces at the men behind Jongin’s chair, and wiggled on Jongin’s lap. 

Just as desert was being served, chocolate lava cake, Jongin wrapped an arm firmly around Baekhyun’s middle. 

“Baby.” He growled into Baekhyun’s ear. “You need to stop fidgeting. It’s driving me insane.”

Baekhyun pouted, and licked his lips. “Sorry.” 

“Sorry for  _ what,  _ honey?” Jongin prompted, squeezing Baekhyun a little. The chain sparkled in the light. 

“Sorry for wiggling .” Baekhyun whispered pecking Jongin’s nose with his lips, and Jongin smiled. He pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple, and put a small piece of cake on his fork. 

“Open up.” 

Baekhyun hummed happily around the bite of cake. “This is  _ amazing _ ! Yeollie come here!!” 

Jongin watched Baekhyun beckon Chanyeol over. “Please go tell Kyungsoo that he’s my favorite person. This cake is amazing!” 

Chanyeol brightened and hurried off. 

Jongin snorted, and Baekhyun giggled. “He sure is eager.” Jongin commented, taking a bite. 

“Well, he’s not going to pass an opportunity to talk to Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replied, and licked some chocolate off his lips. 

From the hall where Chanyeol exited, there was a muffled sound. 

Jongin paused, and frowned at the door. 

“Yixing,-” Jongin started, but suddenly the doors were flung open and the room was thrown into pandemonium. 

Chanyeol burst back through clutching his arm that had a long gash in it, and shots rang out. Immediately, Jongin’s men were returning fire, but the surprise had caught everyone unaware. Baekhyun opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Jongin interrupted him.

Jongin pushed Baekhyun under the table. “Stay down!” Jongin shouted, and then he had drawn his own pistol and was shooting at whoever was attacking. He moved out of Baekhyun’s sight quickly, and Baekhyun was left alone. Panic began to creep up his spine. 

Under the table, Baekhyun’s heart beat with every shot, and he shook in fear. His knee hurt from where Jongin had banged it when he was shoving Baekhyun under the table, and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do except focus on the slight pain. Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breathe, his chest tight and painful. 

The shots were so loud and everything was just pulling on his throat when someone crawled next to Baekhyun, and pressed themselves to his side. 

Baekhyun flinched badly, but he opened his eyes and saw that it was Mrs. Park. She pressed his hand to her chest. 

“Follow my breaths!” She shouted over the men shouting and the gunshots. “In and out with me please!” 

Baekhyun tried his best to match his breathing to hers, focusing on the in and out, when suddenly the gunfire stopped. 

There was silence for a moment before Jongin was shouting to his men to take the hallway back and push whoever was attacking out of the area. He sounded far away, like Baekhyun was listening to him shout at people a room over. The distance sent the panic racing back into Baekhyun’s brain and Baekhyun wanted to scream for Jongin to come back. 

Then, something was thrown into the room, and it landed on top of the table. Baekhyun heard the clink as it hit a plate. 

“GRENADE!” Someone screamed. 

Baekhyun clutched the young woman to him, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

There wasn’t an explosion, just a loud noise, and some bright lights and smoke. Another was tossed, and smoke poured out of it, filling the room. People were coughing outside of the tablecloth that protected Baekhyun and Mrs. Park. 

There was just coughing for a few minutes, and then more shots went off. Baekhyun cracked an eye open. The table was still intact, and Baekhyun thought slowly. The haze wasn’t coming under the table cloth yet, but Baekhyun could taste the smoke. 

_ Must have been a flashbang, or something. Smoke grenade. _

The young woman sucked in a breath, and Baekhyun hugged her closer. None of the other guests were under the table. A few were still in their seats, but Baekhyun had a sinking feeling that the legs he could see belonged to dead bodies. 

“It’s okay Mrs. Park.” He gasped, and she shook a bit. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Chaeyoung.” Mrs. Park whispered back, and Baekhyun nodded absently. The chains on his face jingled softly. 

Baekhyun saw the tablecloth ripple out of the corner of his eye, and felt something on his ankle. 

Then, he was being dragged out from under the table. Chaeyoung screamed, and tried to hold him, but Baekhyun’s thin body, aided by the silky shirt, slipped easily out of her grasp. 

Baekhyun shouted, and tried to kick whoever had dragged him out, but another hand grabbed his other ankle, and dragged him up and out of the dark area under the table. 

Baekhyun tried to scream again, but was caught by a lungful of smoke. He coughed hard.  Whoever held him now dragged him out into the hallway, away from the hazy room filled with the dead.

Baekhyun coughed hard, as he tried to fight his way out of the tight grip, but all of a sudden, there was a hot circle pressed against his temple. 

Baekhyun froze.

_ Gun.  _ His brain announced and Baekhyun tried to get a deep breath. The panic was back, and his lungs were in it’s iron grip.

The man who held him dragged him backwards, arm around his throat, and a gun to his head. 

Baekhyun limply let it happen, trying to avoid the bodies in the hall with his shoes. 

_ “If somebody’s got a gun to your head, what are you gonna do honey? _ ” Jongin asked in his head and Baekhyun tried to take a deep breath. 

_ “Don’t move, right Daddy?”  _ Baekhyun answered silently, and Jongin-in-his-mind smiled and nodded. 

The man dragging him stopped, about twenty feet from the entrance to the dining room. 

“I got him.” The man panted and a couple more people came into Baekhyun’s field of view. 

“Let me go!” Baekhyun rasped, hands scrabbling at the arm pressing into his throat. 

“Wolfie!” One of the men shouted, and Baekhyun flinched. “We’ve got your whore! Come out come out wherever you are!” 

The doors to the dining room were open, and smoke bled out, making the hallway hazy. 

“Hey Kim!” One of the other men shouted into the silence. “If you don’t come out, then your pretty twink is gonna lose an eye!” 

A knife came into Baekhyun’s view, and Baekhyun tried to escape more desperately. 

There was silence.

“Kim Kai?” The man who had called ‘wolfie’ asked loudly. “You still alive in there?” 

“Don’t touch him!” A voice snarled from the doorway, and a dark figure emerged from the smoke. 

Sehun held his gun steady, but he only held it with one hand. The other one was cradled to Sehun’s chest. 

“Oh kiddo.” One of the men clucked. “Did we get your wittle handsie?” 

“Let him go.” Sehun snarled and Baekhyun struggled weakly. 

“No can do kid. We’re gonna start hurting this pretty little thing if Kim Kai doesn’t show up. I know for a fact that he’s not dead in there.” 

Sehun held steady. “Let him go now.” 

The man holding Baekhyun sighed, and gestured something with his head. 

One of the men grabbed the chain that led from Baekhyun’s lip to his collar. 

“We’ll give the Wolf an extra chance.” The man faced Sehun, who still had several guns trained on him. Baekhyun saw the man’s hand move.

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain in Baekhyun’s bottom lip. 

Baekhyun froze. He locked eyes with Sehun for a moment, and saw that Sehun looked horrified. 

_ Did I get shot in the face? _ Baekhyun thought absently, and briefly registered that something warm was dripping down his chin. 

Then, he could feel it. 

Baekhyun screamed. His brain went into panic mode, and told him  _ HOLY FUCKING SHIT NEED TO GET OUT GET AWAY HURTS GET AWAY OH GOD HURTS SO BAD _ . 

The pressure on his throat increased until his screams were just strangled rasps, then nothing. 

He couldn’t breathe, and it hurt so bad. Spots danced in his vision. 

Then there were gunshots behind him. Someone shouted, and the man dropped Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun crumpled, his vision fading in and out. He coughed, but that made the pain spike and he tried to cry again. Even moving his mouth hurt so bad, he thought that he was going to pass out. He probably did pass out at least for a moment. 

His vision blinked once, and Baekhyun registered that he was lying on his back. Something warm was pooling in his throat, and he was choking. 

Someone was shouting, and there was one more gunshot before there were blurry people shaped blobs hovering over Baekhyun. 

Someone’s hands were on his body, and he whimpered, the pain making anything else impossible. The hands rolled him onto his side, and his head rested on the cool floor. The warm something wasn’t choking him anymore, it was flowing out of his mouth onto the floor as well. 

Baekhyun tried to breathe, and his vision tunneled. 

Someone was holding his hand, he realized, right before everything went black. 

 

Jongin ran through the skinny passageway parallel to the hallway. 

_ They had Baekie, they have your baby, run faster _ . His brain screamed, and behind him Kyungsoo and Yixing sprinted. 

There was a shout, and a scream, and Jongin burst through a room, and onto the hallway. 

He immediately fired, taking out one of the men, and Kyungsoo and Yixing weren’t far behind. The surprised men dropped like flies, and one of them dropped Baekhyun. 

Jongin watched as Baekhyun crumpled, his face facing away from Jongin. 

_ What did they do!?  _ Jongin screamed internally, and fired again. Baekhyun shifted as a man stumbled over him, and Jongin watched as he lifelessly flopped onto his back.

There was blood on his face, and Jongin fired his last shot, before he was sprinting over to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was choking on blood when Jongin sank to his knees next to him. 

Sehun dropped down to his knees next to Jongin, and Kyungsoo did as well. Yixing was talking rapidly into a phone. 

“”Oh my god.” Kyungsoo whispered as Jongin flipped Baekhyun onto his side so he wouldn’t choke on his own blood.

Blood steadily dripped out of his mouth, and Jongin finally realized what had happened. 

His lip ring had been pulled out completely. It looked like someone had cut Baekhyun’s lip in half with a jagged scissors, and Kyungsoo gagged. 

Baekhyun whimpered, and Jongin quickly slid one of Baekhyun’s hands into his own. 

“Shh honey, shhh, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Jongin chanted, and Baekhyun went limp. 

“CALL A DOCTOR!” Jongin shouted at Yixing, and then turned back to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had Baekhyun’s other hand in a tight grip, and Jongin watched Baekhyun’s chest rise and fall shallowly. 

“Doctors on his way.” Yixing announced, standing with his gun still drawn. “Just hold on.”

“Tell me what’s going on.” Jongin demanded, and Yixing nodded. 

“Chanyeol made it into the security checkpoint, and he says that several rooms have smoke. We definitely have downed men, but Yeol’s alive and he’s in position to monitor the south and southeast entrances. He’s seventy three percent positive that there aren’t any hostiles left in the building.” 

Suddenly a figure emerged from the smoke that was dissipating in the dining room. 

“Don’t shoot! I’m a doctor!” A young woman called, hands above her head. Jongin recognized her as one of the guests at the dinner. 

“We need help!” Jongin called, and the woman hurried over. 

She knelt, and pulled out her phone. The flashlight clicked on, and she opened one of Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“He’s still responsive.” She announced. “Unconscious probably due to lack of oxygen coupled with smoke and panic, and then pain. We need to put pressure on it.” 

Jongin stripped off his suit coat, and removed his button up. His arms got goosebumps as he pinched both sides of Baekhyun’s bottom lip with the button up. 

“Sir.” Yixing called. “Doctor’s here. Yeol found some of our men, they’re doing a full sweep of the building.” 

Jongin nodded absently, and the young woman moved aside to let the doctor Jongin knew look at the tear in Baekhyun’s lip. 

There were a few silent minutes before the doctor sighed. 

“Head wounds bleed a lot. He’s going to need major surgery to fix the tear, but he’s not in danger of death. His throat is also going to bruise pretty badly, but these are things we can manage.” 

Jongin relaxed minutely and nodded. 

Baekhyun breathed shallowly still, and Jongin counted his heartbeats with the pulse point on Baekhyun’s wrist. 

 

Baekhyun woke up needing a drink of water. He blinked, and the ceiling in Jongin and his bedroom came into focus. 

Everything felt just awful, but his throat and face hurt the worst. 

Someone moved, on the other side of the room, and Baekhyun turned his head to see. That caused a spike of pain to go crawling up his throat, and he whimpered. 

Suddenly, there were cool hands on his face, and a voice that he recognized. 

“Honey, shhhhh. Don’t move love. Don’t speak. I’m here, don’t worry.” 

_ Jongin. _

Baekhyun hurt everywhere. He whimpered again. 

“Baby.” Jongin cooed, and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek. 

Baekhyun let a few tears slip out of his eyes as he closed them. 

Jongin tutted, and gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

“My angel.” Jongin whispered, and Baekhyun leaned into his hand. “My love. So strong and brave.” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, and blinked at Jongin. 

_ What happened!?  _ He wanted to ask, but his mouth and throat wouldn’t cooperate, and even trying to speak sent a spike through his esophagus. 

“Shh dear.” Jongin said, and kissed his head. “Your throat is badly bruised, and they had to stitch your lip back together. You’ve been out of it for about a week. You had a bad reaction to the anesthesia they gave you.” 

Baekhyun nodded minutely, and lifted his hand up to brush against Jongin’s face. 

Jongin caught it and held it there. 

“I’m sorry love.” 

Baekhyun flicked him softly. 

Jongin shook his head. “No. There’s more things that I’m sorry for.” 

Baekhyun’s hands stopped moving from where they were stroking Jongin’s cheeks. 

“Love. Something’s wrong.” 

Baekhyun’s heart rate spiked, and Baekhyun tried to sit up. Jongin held him down. 

“Please listen to me.” Jongin asked, and Baekhyun gestured for him to get on with it.

“There was an attack, as you know, but when we tried to trace it, it lead to almost all of the other groups in the area. It was supposed to be a strategic thing, to eliminate all of EXO, and then the rest of the other gangs. The men were sloppy and we stopped it at the moment, but things are failing around us. We lost contact with several of our men yesterday, and I know it’s just going to get worse.” 

Baekhyun pulled Jongin’s head down so that their foreheads were touching. 

_ It’s okay. We’re strong, you’re strong. We can get through this.  _

“I’m sending you away, until all of this is sorted out.” Jongin whispered, and Baekhyun’s eyes shot open. 

Baekhyun panickedly opened his mouth to ask Jongin  _ “What the fuck?!”  _

But all that came out was a garbled screech. His lip burned. 

Jongin pulled back, and looked at him softly. 

“Love. It’s for the best. You came close to dying, and even now you’ll have scars for the rest of your life. I can’t bear to see you hurt, or worse, to see you die.” 

Baekhyun glared at him with all force that he could muster. He pulled Jongin close enough that his lips touched Jongin’s ear. 

“I’m. Not. Going.” Baekhyun whispered, the loudest he could be without pain. Even then, his lips burned as they moved. 

Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m sorry. You can’t convince me otherwise. Will you please go without a fight?”

Baekhyun pinched Jongin. Jongin flinched a little, and tried to kiss Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun moved his head to avoid it, but he whimpered when it pulled at the stitches in his face. 

“Please love?” Jongin whispered, pleading, holding Baekhyun’s face still. 

Baekhyun pushed him away and gave him the middle finger. 

“Fuck you if you think I’m leaving you.” He hissed. 

Jongin nodded, resigned. “I’m sorry baby.” 

Baekhyun struggled to get up, but all the sudden his limbs felt heavy. 

He squeaked as they gave out, and he fell backwards back onto the bed. 

Jongin’s face swam in and out of focus. 

“What did you do?!” Baekhyun wanted to wail, but it came out as a rasp. 

Baekhyun couldn’t move. He couldn’t move at all, and he was scared. 

Jongin’s face swam in and out of focus in front of him. Jongin was crying. 

“I’m sorry love. I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you baby.” 

Jongin’s voice sounded like it was far away, either in another room, or from a tube. 

Baekhyun wanted to cry, and be held, but the world faded into black. 

 

Waking up was disorienting. 

The rumble of an engine was the first thing that Baekhyun registered, then, that he was slumped over a little, but sitting. 

“Hey Dae. I think he’s waking up.”  A voice called, and Baekhyun blinked. 

Everything felt heavy, like the morning after a car crash, when everything is sore and tight. 

His vision was fuzzy, and then a little clearer, and his eyes felt crusty. 

There was a pretty young man sitting in front of him, on a very small plane. 

“Hi.” The young man said calmly, and Baekhyun frowned. The frown pulled on his face and he winced. 

“Yeah.” The man pouted,  _ he really was pretty _ . “That looks pretty rough. Boss man said that you shouldn’t talk for a while.” 

At the mention of a Boss Man, Baekhyun struggled upwards, and looked for a window. 

He found one, and gazed out in horror at a caribbean colored ocean. 

“Hey, hey.” The man said, guiding him back down into the chair. “Calm down, okay?” 

Baekhyun barely heard him. He couldn’t breathe. Jongin had sent him away, he couldn’t breathe, Jongin was gone,  _ why couldn’t he breathe?!  _

There was movement, and Baekhyun’s shaking hand was pressed to something warm and solid. 

“ey-, hey, shhhh, calm down, it’s okay, it’s okay. Breathe with me, okay?” 

The young man’s face was closer to Baekhyun’s and it was creased in worry. Even with concern making his forehead wrinkle, he was still attractive. 

“Breathe, in… out, that’s it. In… out… good job, you’re doing great.” 

Baekhyun’s breathing came back with a burn in his throat, and an ache in his chest. 

“Listen, okay. We’re in the Maldives right now. We’re taking you to a safe house there, and we’re gonna stay with you okay? My name’s Minseok, and the idiot flying the plane is Jongdae.” 

There was a noise of protest from the cockpit and Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath. 

“Why?” He rasped. 

“Why us? Or why are you going there?” Minseok asked, and Baekhyun put up two fingers. 

“Right now, EXO is under attack from three fronts. The rival gangs, the police, and the importers are all fighting back against the Wolf’s iron rule, and the Wolf wanted to get you out of there. I guess you’re important to him. Dae and I run shipments up through the coast by seaplane.” Minseok explained, and Baekhyun frowned gently. “I have no idea why the Wolf chose us, but Dae and I get a free vacation out of it, and a new friend, so we went for it.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and sank back against his seat. 

“Is there any way you can turn around?” He whispered, voice barely there. 

Minseok shook his head sadly. “I know you want to go back, but it wouldn’t be safe for you, or the Boss Man. If you were there still, he would be distracted and that could mean death for a huge number of people.” 

Baekhyun understood, but he still hated it. Jongin would be in so much trouble when he came back to Baekhyun. 

“We’re descending. Minnie put your damn seatbelt on.” Jongdae announced, and Minseok nodded. 

The little plane hummed as they went down, and Baekhyun glared at the crystal water below him. 

 

The little house that was Baekhyun’s new home was beautiful. Almost like a resort, with a huge bed, steps down onto the beach, and a balcony with a hot tub. 

Jongdae whooped when they stepped into the house, but Baekhyun beelined for the bathroom. 

The little light buzzed on, and Baekhyun stared at his face. 

The whites of his eyes were bloody red, there were deep bruises under his eyes, and his throat was mottled blue green and purple, looking like a singular bruise. His lip was swollen, and had stitches that made it look like there were spiders sitting on the middle of his lip. 

Baekhyun wanted to cry. 

Minseok and Jongdae leaned in the doorway. 

“All that stuff is gonna heal,” jongdae said softly, and Baekhyun sniffed. “I don’t think I’m actually allowed to know what happened, but if you wanna talk, we’re here.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and ran his fingers over the bruises, and his face. 

“I’m gonna check out what’s here.” Minseok announced, and walked off. Jongdae patted Baekhyun’s shoulder, and followed. 

Baekhyun wanted to take a nap. 

 

The incredibly fluffy beds made it feel like Baekhyun was back in the Penthouse, and Jongin was up and puttering around already, but when he woke up this time, the wooden ceiling wasn’t familiar. 

“Hey, uh, dinner’s ready. It’s just soup, we thought that might be better for your lip and throat and stuff.” Minseok announced, and Baekhyun bit back a yawn. 

It didn’t work, and he winced when the yawn pulled at his face. 

He followed Minseok out to the little outdoor dining room, and sat down on a chair. 

Jongdae passed him a bowl of soup with a little bendy straw sticking out of it. 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at it, and then looked at Jongdae. 

Minseok giggled. 

“It’ll be easier to eat?” Jongdae said, shrugging. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll eat my soup like that too.” 

Baekhyun snorted, and nodded. 

Thus, all three of them watched the sunset, drinking soup out of bowls with bendy straws. 

“Yeah, I met Dae when I was running coke for China’s Wave. It was a good gig, and my employers were nice, even if some of them were practically kids.”

Jongdae nodded. “The Wave gets passed on young. You grow up in the job.” 

“Anyways, I’m in india, and I see this guy teaching a little group of street kids how to write, and I’m intrigued.” Minseok continued, gesturing wildly with his pink bendy straw. “I mean, I’ve got a pound of coke in my pocket, a pound of crystal in the other, and this little street teacher turns to look at me, and he  _ winks _ .” 

Jongdae laughed. “You were very cute. I had to!” 

Minseok swatted him. “You were a jerk. I thought you  _ knew  _ what I had, so I booked it.” 

Baekhyun hummed, and sipped his soup. 

“It was hilarious.” Jongdae whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. 

“And I don’t see the dude for another YEAR!” Minseok continued, oblivious. “ _ Then _ I see him in Shanghai! And less than a week later, in Chicago! It was like he was following me!” 

“I wasn’t.” Jongdae interjected, and Minseok snorted. “You and I just happened to have similar travel patterns.” 

“I seriously thought he was an Undie, so I kept trying to ditch him, but he just kept showing up.” 

Baekhyun smiled softly. 

“I really wasn’t following him. I’ll take it from here Minnie.” Jongdae laughed. “I kept seeing this flight little guy everywhere, and I was kind of just a drifter, so I went up to him and asked him what his problem was. Cue a lot of shenanigans, some of which involving cross dressing, and then we’re here! Not legally married, but married in our hearts, running drugs for some of the top dogs of the world!” 

Minseok flicked Jongdae’s ear. “Not directly.” 

Jongdae nodded solemnly. “Not directly. Well, except for the Wolf, but we have backstory with EXO. We’re kind of a middle middle man.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and looked out at the ocean. 

Jongse poked him gently. “But even though I nearly killed Minseok like three times, we’re okay now. So everything is going to turn out alright.” 

Baekhyun sighed and nodded again.  _ It’s going to be alright.  _ The little Jongin in his head said.  _ I’m gonna clean everything up, and then I’m gonna come back for you.  _

 

The next several weeks found Baekhyun looking better and better. The stitches came out, leaving a little pink scar in the middle of his lip, and all the bruising healed. 

Minseok pinched his cheeks more, and called him pretty. Jongdae cuddled him a lot too. They were very clingy. 

Baekhyun learned a lot about the smugglers in those weeks. 

Jongdae could tap dance, and play the harmonica. Minseok could speak thirteen languages, and was allergic to cats, and bananas. 

But he didn’t talk much about himself much. 

Until one night, that was. 

There was a storm. The radio in the kitchen, and the radio on the plane said it was just a thunderstorm, and not the beginnings of a hurricane, so the trio went to sleep as usual. 

Baekhyun hated how big and empty the bed was on a good night, so tonight, with the booms and crashes of thunder, the bed seemed like an ocean that threatened to drown him.

He dozed in and out of fitful sleep, until a dream that he forgot had him waking up with his heart racing and dread and terror settling in his stomach. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He slipped out of the bed, and went to find the other bedroom. 

Softly, he crept through the house. The door to Jongdae and Minseok’s bedroom was closed, and it creaked when it opened. 

Baekhyun shook like a leaf as another crash of thunder almost shook the house. 

There was a glint of silver illuminated by lightning, and then a lamp clicked on. 

Jongdae had a gun pointed at him, but relaxed when he saw it was just Baekhyun. 

“-hyun?” Minseok asked groggily. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, but the lightning made him jump, and he squeaked. 

Jongdae slid the gun back under his pillow, and patted the space in between him and Minseok. 

“Come cuddle Baekhyunnie.” He yawned, and Baekhyun stepped forward. Minseok grabbed his wrist and dragged him into bed. 

“Are you scared of the storm?” Minseok asked, curling around Baekhyun. Jongdae got up to close the door, and then slipped back into bed. 

Baekhyun shivered and shook his head. 

“No?” Minseok asked, and pet Baekhyun’s head. 

“Just a breaking point.” Baekhyun whispered, and blinked back a stray tear. 

“Oh darling.” Jongdae mumbled. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Baekhyun started to shake his head, but then stopped. 

“Can I?” He asked Minseok’s chest. “There’s a lot.” 

Jongdae stretched like a cat and yawned. “I’m awake. Talk away little friend.” 

Baekhyun sucked in a breath. 

“I’m scared.” He said into the silence between the thunder. “I’m scared that Jongin’s never gonna come for me, that he’s gonna die, and I’m gonna be alone. I’m scared about my past, I’m scared about the future, I’m just scared-” 

“Calm down honey.” Minseok rumbled. “Who’s Jongin.” 

Baekhyun took another breath. “Jongin Kim. Kim Kai, the Wolf of Seoul. You know.”

“Oh so that’s his name.” Jongin said, and Baekhyun nodded. 

“He’s your lover?” Minseok asked, and Baekhyun nodded again. 

“He’s been mine for six years.” 

“One more than Jongdae and I then. Congratulations.” Minseok said, resting a hand on Jongdae’s bicep. 

“He rescued me.” Baekhyun whispered. “I was a heroin addicted rent boy working in the underworld. A prostitute is what my mother was since she was seventeen, and a prostitute I was since I was fourteen. But Jongin saw me one night, and he swooped in and saved me. He got me clean, and then he showed me what love was. I’m scared that while he’s without me, he’s going to find someone better, and prettier, and less messed up, and he’s not gonna want me.” 

Jongdae made a wounded sound in the back of his throat. “Prettier than you? Doesn’t exist.” 

Baekhyun hummed in dissent, but let Jongdae pull him closer. 

“I’m scared that this war is going to kill him, and he’s never gonna come back for me.” 

“He’ll come back for you. He loves you.” Minseok said simply, and Baekhyun nodded. The thunder crashed, and Baekhyun let the two other men hold him close. 

For the first time since he stepped onto this island, the bed wasn’t so big. 

 

One week passed. 

Minseok hit the satellite phone with his palm. “We should have gotten the call by now.” 

Jongdae hummed, and leaned against Baekhyun. 

The trio were on the roof for the monthly update. It had officially been two months now, and although the call the month prior had been brief, Baekhyun was glad to know that Jongin was alive. 

This time however, the phone remained dark. 

“Damn it.” Minseok hissed, and held the phone up to the sky. “Come on!” 

“Maybe they’ll call tomorrow.” Baekhyun said, and Jongdae nodded. 

“Maybe! Let’s just keep the phone on us all today, or at least until they call!” 

Minseok frowned at the phone, and then at the sea. 

“We can do that.” He said grudgingly. “I don’t really want to stand out here for another hour.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun stood up, earning a whine from Jongdae, who’s head had been resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Come on you big baby. Let’s go watch another crappy movie.” Baekhyun said, helping Jongdae up. 

Minseok stared at the phone again, and put it back in it’s case. The trio trooped back inside. 

The phone remained silent. It remained silent for another sixteen days. And then twenty five days, and then thirty. The phone was still silent.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

  
  


Baekhyun sighed, and looked out at the waves. The gentle sounds of the ocean didn’t do much to quiet the dread that crept along his legs and arms. 

Everything felt wrong. It had been another month, and Minseok and Jongdae were getting more and more antsy. 

Baekhyun wasn’t antsy, he just felt like he was sinking into a hole, and that if he sunk any farther, he wouldn’t be able to crawl out. 

The sea was doing nothing for him, so he stood up from the beach chair, and made his way back along the little path to the house. 

Jongdae was furiously scribbling on a piece of paper when he got in, and Minseok was lying on the couch, the Sat Phone on his chest. 

Baekhyun sighed. 

“Are you guys hungry?” 

Jongdae nodded, but didn’t look up. Baekhyun wasn’t even sure if Minseok heard him. 

“I’m gonna make some soup.” 

Baekhyun flitted silently around the kitchen, finding the cans of soup and the pot he wanted. 

The burner clicked, and Baekhyun stared at the pot. 

He felt kind of empty. 

He sighed again, and poured the can into the pot. BAekhyun hauled himself up onto the counter, to watch the swirling rice and carrots. 

Jongdae gasped a bit, and scribbled even faster. 

Then, a phone rang. 

Minseok startled so badly he fell off the couch, Jongdae nearly fell over, and Baekhyun put his hand right into the pot of soup. 

“Fuck!’ Minseok said, muffled as he frantically reached for the phone. 

Baekhyun squeaked, realized his hand was in the (luckily) still lukewarm pot of wild rice soup and removed it. 

“Hello?” Minseok said, breathless. There was chatter from the other side, and Minseok smiled wide, and his shoulders relaxed. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun watched intently as the person on the other side talked, and Minseok answered in short sentences. 

It felt like forever until Minseok was sliding the antennae back into the phone, and looking over at Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

“It’s all okay.” 

Jongdae whooped, and wrapped Baekhyun up in a huge hug. Baekhyun felt tears begin to form in his eyes, and he smiled and laughed with Minseok and Jongdae. 

“Oh, poor thing.” Jongdae cooed, grinning wide. “No tears! This is happy!” 

Baekhyun giggled, and wiped his eyes. “I’m just really relieved!” 

Jongdae nodded, and then shouted. “Oh!” 

Minseok replaced Jongdae in the bear hug, and Jongdae shot off towards a closet. 

“We need to celebrate!” He called, pulling a bottle of something out from the back of the cupboard. 

“What is that?” Minseok asked, gently rocking from foot to foot with Baekhyun sniffing in his arms. 

“I don’t know. It’s french. Something bubbly though!” 

Minseok grinned. “Pop her open captain. We need to celebrate!” 

 

Three glasses of champagne later, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok were lying on the flat roof of the house, watching the stars come out. 

Baekhyun sighed, and felt a huge weight slip off of his shoulders. 

Jongdae and Minseok were holding hands, Jongdae close to sleep. 

The stars glittered, and Baekhyun smiled at them. They were beautiful here, he’d have to bring Jongin next time. 

 

The plane hummed to life, and Jongdae slid into the pilot’s seat. 

“Buckle up boys,” He called. “It might be a bumpy ride.” 

Baekhyun clicked his buckle, and held his small bag close to his chest. 

It had been two more weeks after the phone call before Minseok had finally announced that they would be going home, and then it was only a day before they were finally taking the tarps off of the little plane, and getting their things together. 

Baekhyun was dreading the flight back, just a little. From their island back to south africa was already seven hours, and then to get up to india, it was another ten hours. THEN india to seoul was another twelve hours. Not including breaks to refuel, and use the bathroom. 

The blue sea flashed and glittered under them, and Baekhyun relaxed into his seat. 

Minseok fished out a pack of cards. “Wanna play?” He asked, and Baekhyun gladly accepted. 

 

Someone shaking his shoulder woke him up. It was barely daylight outside, and Jongdae was shaking him awake. 

“Baek. We’re at the mainland. Come on, get up. You need to go to the bathroom while Minnie refuels.” 

Baekhyun grumbled, and stretched. He let Jongdae help him out of the plane, and then he stumbled towards the little station at the airstrip. 

A few other planes were being refueled, and Minseok called that it might be an hour or two before they could get moving again. 

Jongdae nodded, and opened the door for Baekhyun. 

There were a few others in the little station, that eyed Jongdae suspiciously, and a little man squeaked, and tried to hide in his chair. 

Jongdae looked towards him, and winked. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and dragged Jongdae towards the bathrooms. 

Baekhyun was washing his hands when Jongdae walked back in. He was humming “it’s a small world after all” and Baekhyun flicked water at him. 

“Hey!” Jongdae pouted and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“Stop humming that. It’s annoying.” 

“You think EVERYTHING I do is annoying.” Jongdae protested and started to wash his hands as well. 

“And I’m humming it because it  _ is  _ a small world after all.” 

Baekhyun flicked him. “Why?” 

Jongdae waved at the motion activated paper towels and grinned. “That little guy in the main area? Well, Minnie and I have a history with him. He used to be an information dealer, back in the heyday, and Minnie and I accidentally stole his toupé.” 

Baekhyun gasped, and swatted him “You’re a problematic citizen.” 

Jongdae laughed, and tossed his paper towel ball at Baekhyun. “Let’s go, I wanna sleep for a bit.” 

Baekhyun followed him out of the bathroom, and they both plopped down onto a squishy old couch. 

“Night ‘Hyun.” Jongdae yawned, and leaned to rest his head on the arm of the couch. 

Baekhyun yawned too, and settled down against Jongdae’s chest to watch the rest of the people through half closed eyes. 

The little man was side eyeing them, and Baekhyun grinned to himself. 

He slipped off into a daze for who knows how long, until Minseok came in and sat flopped down on top of Baekhyun.

“Wake him up. I’m flying, he can sleep in the plane.” 

Baekhyun nodded sleepily, and then blinked. “Wait,  _ you’re  _ flying?” 

Minseok grinned and nodded. “I just don’t have a license. You can trust me bunny.” 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Minseok, and poked Jongdae. 

“Come on Dae Dae. We’ve got places to be people to see.” 

“You don’t need glasses to see the trees though.” Jongdae muttered, half asleep.

Baekhyun sighed, and pulled him up off of the couch. “Let’s go sleepy.” 

They made their way back to the plane, and Minseok helped push Jongdae up into the seat that Minseok had had in the first leg of the flight. 

“India here we come.” Minseok called, and slipped into the pilot’s seat. 

Baekhyun nodded, and scrunched down in his seat so that he could go back to sleep comfortably. 

The roaring hum of the plane put him to sleep very quickly. 

 

This time, someone shaking him wasn’t what woke Baekhyun, it was Minseok and Jongdae talking quietly. 

Baekhyun yawned and leaned forward towards the cockpit to listen. 

“Hey Baekkie.” Jongdae frowned, and pulled Baekhyun forward even more. Baekhyun happily back hugged Jongdae. 

“Radios say that we’ve got a storm ahead.” Minseok said, squinting out of the windshield. “Heavy winds. We’re probably gonna have to go down and wait it out.” 

Baekhyun frowned. “How bad?” 

Minseok shrugged. “Could be nothing except some winds down lower, but if we keep going on that chance, and get caught in something bad, we’re in trouble.” 

Jongdae hummed, and studied the gps and the map of the African Coast, on the Indian Sea side. “We’re probably gonna have to go down in Oman, or Yemen.” 

Minseok took a drink of water, and sighed. “Let’s avoid Yemen. We’re still wanted for witchcraft there, I think.” 

Jongdae nodded. “True true. You’re gonna have to find somewhere to land.”

Minseok saluted him, and Baekhyun dragged Jongdae back to the seats farther back. 

“Sleep well?” Jongdae asked, buckling his seat belt. 

Baekhyun shrugged. “As good as I can get on a plane. I’ll be glad to be back in seoul in a real bed.” 

Jongdae grinned. “I doubt you’ll get much sleep when we get back.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows, and Baekhyun kicked his shin lightly. “Pervert.” Baekhyun muttered and Jongdae laughed. 

They talked for another thirty minutes before they were landing on the private airstrip at the Oman International Airport. 

Minseok grabbed a small backpack. Baekhyun grabbed his own backpack, and Jongdae grabbed a duffle. 

“Let’s go crew.” Jongdae called, and strode towards the door. The wind buffeted Baekhyun, and him and Jongdae hurried to catch up to Minseok. 

There was a small lounge for the owners of small private planes, and it was beautiful. Jongdae hummed appreciatively. 

A man in uniform approached the trio and said something in a language that Baekhyun didn’t recognize. Minseok answered him, and Jongdae nodded along. 

“That’s arabic.” Jongdae whispered to Baekhyun as Minseok and the man talked more. “I can only say hello, get off of my lawn, and My name is Jongdae.” 

Baekhyun nodded. 

Minseok turned back to the trio, and gestured for them to follow him. “Come on guys. The airport is huge. This dude’s gonna take us to the rest of the ‘little plane’ guys, they’re at a coffee shop, listening to the weather.” 

The Man nodded, even though it was unlikely that he spoke korean. Jongdae and Baekhyun followed Minseok through the gorgeous airport. 

They stopped at what must be a rip off starbucks, and sat down at a cluster of tables with a few more people. 

Minseok began to chatter to them, and Jongdae sighed, and laid his head on the table. 

“Baekkie, wake me in an hour if nothing’s changed.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and let his mind wander as Minseok talked more, and Jongdae breathed gently. 

There weren’t many people in the airport at the time, and Baekhyun didn’t have much material for people watching. 

He sighed, and leaned his head on a hand. 

Suddenly, Minseok tapped him. “Baek, these guys wanna know why you look so sad.” 

Baekhyun looked around bewilderedly, and one of the other private plane pilots chuckled. 

“I’m not sad, I’m just tired. I’m ready to go home.” Baekhyun told Minseok, who relayed it to the pilots. They nodded and smiled at him. One of them said something that made Minseok laugh. 

“They said to keep strong. And that you must have a pretty woman you’re going back to.” 

Baekhyun snorted. “If we’re going by that, then  _ I’m  _ the pretty woman.” 

Minseok giggled, and said something. The men nodded and turned back to their conversation. 

Baekhyun relaxed, and went back to people watching. A man in a fancy suit passed by, rolling a small suitcase. His suitcase had kids marker scribbled on it, and Baekhyun smiled. 

The hour passed quicker than Baekhyun thought, and it felt like a few minutes before he was shaking Jongdae awake. 

Jongdae groaned, and scrubbed his face with the heel of his hand.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” He asked, voice still sleep slurred. 

Minseok turned back to him. “Big storm. Likely going to be here for several hours.” 

Jongdae nodded and put his head back down on the table. Minseok snorted and rolled his eyes. 

Baekhyun grinned, and went back to his dazed staring.

A few of the pilots got up and left, Baekhyun watched them go. One of them, who had a beanie covering a lot of his head had a funny rabbit keychain on his bag and Baekhyun studied it. 

Then, Minseok was passing him a piece of paper. 

“You look bored out of your mind.” Minseok murmured to him. “Color, rip it up, anything. You’re making me want to tear out my hair by just looking at you.” 

Baekhyun sighed, and wished he had his phone. It was one of the things that was left behind in Seoul when Jongin shipped him out. 

He accepted the pen from Minseok, and began to scribble aimlessly. 

Another hour passed that way, and a pretty young woman came up and gave Baekhyun a coffee. 

One of the pilots hooted at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun blushed. 

Minseok laughed. “They called you a lady charmer. Jassim is jealous because all you do is sit there, but you still have pretty girls hanging around you.” 

Baekhyun blushed harder. “Well, I’m about as straight as a curly fry, so…” 

Minseok grinned and clapped him on the back. “I’ll just tell them that your sweetheart was lucky to snag you when they did.” 

Baekhyun pouted. “Don’t make me think of Jongin. I’m gonna cry if I do.” 

Minseok rolled his eyes.”Cry baby. We’ll be home soon enough.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and sipped the coffee. It was sweet, and rather good. He thought about Jongin, despite his warning that he was going to cry. 

_ I can’t wait to see him again.  _ Baekhyun sighed, and absently stirred his coffee.  _ I missed him so much _ . 

Half of his brain protested.  _ He DID send you away though. We should punch him when we get home. He deserves it.  _

_ No! We can’t punch him! We’ve been gone for so long! Kissing would be better! _

_ Punch him, and then kiss him.  _ His brain finally decided on, and Baekhyun snorted to himself. 

He folded his scribbled paper up into a paper crane, and put it on the sleeping Jongdae’s head. 

Minseok passed him another paper. 

 

Four hours later, Jongdae had thirty two paper cranes on his sleeping form, and Baekhyun and Minseok were giggling quietly. 

Only two pilots were still at the coffee shop, and one of them was pulling out a Polaroid Camera. 

He said something to Minseok, who nodded. 

“Pose by Dae, Baek. He wants to take a picture for us.” 

Baekhyun threw up a peace sign, and grinned. Minseok did the same, and the flash clicked. 

The man grabbed the photo as it rolled out, and began to shake it. 

He grinned at it as it developed, and passed it to Minseok. 

Minseok cackled when he saw it, and passed it to Baekhyun. “It’s amazing!”

Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae was drooling, with paper cranes all over his head and arms, with Minseok and Baekhyun posing over him. 

Baekhyun tried to pass it back to Minseok, who grinned and shook his head. “It's for you, Baek.” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it. He looked at the photo again, and held it close to his chest. 

“Thank you.” He said to Minseok, and the man. The man gave him a thumbs up, and Jongdae shifted in his sleep, causing the paper cranes to scatter. 

Baekhyun stood up to chase some of the ones that had been caught and taken by a vent draft, and Minseok giggled. 

 

They stayed in the airport for a total of thirteen hours before the storm finally cleared up enough for them to fly again. Jongdae laughed hard at the photo when Baekhyun showed him, and admired Baekhyun’s army of paper cranes. 

They were packing up when a mother with two little children passed by. The oldest, a little boy, gasped in surprise at the paper cranes. His mother scolded him, but Baekhyun smiled at her. 

“Minnie!” He called, and Minseok looked up. “Can you tell her that he can have a crane or two if he wants?” 

Minseok smiled and nodded. He translated and the Mother raised her eyebrows. Minseok said something that must have meant “I’m serious. He can have one or two if he wants.” 

The little boy approached cautiously, and Baekhyun handed him a pair of paper cranes. The boy grinned, muttered what must have been a thank you and scurried off to his mother. 

Baekhyun smiled and took Jongdae’s offered hand. 

“Let’s go get you home.” Minseok called, and the trio made their way back through the airport. 

The ground was wet outside, showing that it had rained, but the sun was just coming up. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. 

The plane was right where Minseok had left it, and Baekhyun climbed back in. It was a little cold inside, but it felt nice after the warm airport. 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh at how easily the hum of the engine made him want to fall asleep. Minseok, who was in the back with Baekhyun smiled at him, almost knowingly, and gestured for him to go to sleep. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and then closed them. 

Minseok cooed, and Baekhyun attempted to kick him, but his closed eyes made it hard, and he missed. Jongdae laughed, and Baekhyun flipped him off. 

The pressure of taking off settled on his chest, and Baekhyun sighed. He slipped off to sleep quickly after that. 

 

They touched down in india just like they had planned two hours later. Baekhyun opened his eyes briefly to see the scenery, and then closed them. 

“Let him sleep. All we’re here for is picking up something from the Elephants. It’ll take only fifteen minutes.” Minseok whispered, and Jongdae made a noise of affirmation. 

 

Baekhyun yawned and Jongdae put a blanket over him. 

Then the hatch was opening and the pair were slipping out into the almost noon air. It was cool, and Baekhyun shivered a little as it rushed over him. 

Then, the hatch was closed, and the plane was silent.

Baekhyun snuffled, and went back to sleep. 

 

He was rudely awakened when the pair returned, along with the smell of food. 

“Baekkie.” Jongdae shook him. “We got food. Do you wanna wake up or do you wanna sleep.” 

Baekhyun cracked open an eye and flicked Jongdae’s forehead. 

Jongdae whined, and Minseok giggled from the cockpit. The engines rumbled back to life, and Baekhyun reluctantly sat up. 

“What do you have?” He asked, grabbing the box from Jongdae. 

Jongdae shrugged. “We had to pick up some stuff from these dudes that call themselves the Elephants, and they gave us a box of food too. It’s safe, we already tried it.” 

Baekhyun inhaled the scent, and sighed. “Smells pretty good.” 

Jongdae grinned, and opened a box as well. 

The food disappeared quickly, and Baekhyun hummed happily. 

Jongdae sighed, and slouched in his seat. 

“We’re on the last leg Baekkie.” He announced. “We’ve just got a stop in Bangladesh, and then at the chinese coast, and then back to Korea.” 

Baekhyun smiled, and relaxed. It felt good to be closer to home. 

“What are you gonna do when we get there?” Minseok called back, and Baekhyun shrugged. 

“I’m definitely going to punch Jongin.” 

Jongdae laughed, and passed a bottle of water to Baekhyun. “He’ll deserve it, I’m sure. We’re gonna call ahead when we get to the Chinese Coast, so you’ll have a lovely audience.” 

Baekhyun nodded. “I bet you everyone’s gonna be there to meet me. If they aren’t I’m gonna throw a hissy fit.” 

“Princess.” Jongdae muttered, grinning at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun flicked him. 

“I  _ will  _  throw a hissy fit.” Baekhyun told him. “Those assholes sent me away to an island, and then wouldn’t call. I should probably punch all of them.” 

“I’m gonna pick up a camera then, when we get to China. I want to get it on video.” Minseok announced, and Baekhyun nodded. 

Jongdae looked around. “Minnie, don’t we have a camera in here already?” 

Minseok choked. “Oh my god. I forgot about that camera.” 

Jongdae grinned, and leaned up to poke Minseok. “We should watch what’s on  _ that  _ camera.” 

Minseok was blushing wildly. “We should  _ not. _ ”

Baekhyun snorted. “Of course you have a sex camera.” 

“It’s not a sex camera!” Minseok stammered, and Jongdae giggled.

“It’s definitely a sex camera.” Jongdae stage whispered to Baekhyun. 

Minseok turned around to punch Jongdae. Jongdae pouted back at him. 

“Baby! You’ve been anything but shameless while Baekhyun’s been here! Why are you so shy?” 

Minseok glared out the windshield. “I  _ know  _ what’s on that camera. It was sexy then, but now I’m just embarrassed.” 

Jongdae hummed throughtfully. “True. that was a rather large toy, and I do remember that it vibrated pretty nicely.” 

Minseok threw a water bottle at Jongdae, who giggled like a maniac. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Dae. Go find the deck of cards. I’m bored.”

Jongdae saluted. “Yes your majesty.” 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue to at him.

 

After stopping in Bangladesh, Baekhyun got more and more worried the closer to Korea they got. 

Minseok noticed, and poked Baekhyun. “Why are you broody.” He asked bluntly. 

Baekhyun huffed frustratedly, and shrugged. “I have no idea honestly.” 

Minseok sat up, and gave Baekhyun his full attention. “Tell me about it anyways.” 

Baekhyun sighed. “I think it’s old stuff. I’ve been insecure, you know, and my brain must be just kicking all that ancient stuff back up.” 

Minseok gestured for him to continue. Baekhyun took a deep breath. 

“Like, I don’t know. All the ‘what if he found someone prettier and fancier while I was gone’ and like ‘I’ve been gone so long, does he still want me’ kind of thing, you know?” 

Minseok nodded, and pondered this. “I would tell you that it’s going to be perfectly alright, but I can’t say that. There’s bound to be issues because he drugged you and sent you away, but I know that you and him will come out stronger in the end.” 

“That’s cliche.” Baekhyun muttered, and Minseok smiled at him. 

“It’s gonna be fine Baek.” Jongdae called from the pilot’s seat. 

 

China was surprisingly quiet, well, the airstip they landed at was suprisingly quiet. Baekhyun and Minseok went to a nearby mall, and picked up some food. 

Refueling was going to take around an hour, and JOngdae had instructed that he wanted a camera, and some food. 

The mall was also empty, and Baekhyun was free to wander. He meandered through a few stores where bored shop clerks waved at him, until he got tired of that and went back to Minseok, who was eating in the food court. 

Baekhyun huffed as he slid into the seat opposite Minseok. 

“Find anything interesting you wanted to buy?” Minseok asked through a mouthful of food. 

Baekhyun sighed, and stole a bite. “No. I didn’t. Did you find what you were looking for?” 

Minseok grinned. “I did. I found a camera, AND a cute jacket. We should probably head back to the plane soon though.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and picked at the food Minseok shoved at him. 

“Still not feeling good?” Minseok asked, poking Baekhyun’s face with a chopstick. 

Baekhyun shivered, and nodded, putting his head on his arms on the table. 

Minseok cooed, and patted Baekhyun’s head. 

“It’s gonna be okay, you know.” Minseok said. “If he didn’t want you, he would say so. The wolf doesn’t seem like the type to suffer through something he doesn’t want.” 

Baekhyun hummed, and closed his eyes. “I’m still anxious.” 

Minseok pouted, and nodded. “If it makes you feel better, I got an extra spicy noodles for Jongdae, along with his normal no spice, and we can switch them and make him cry.” 

Baekhyun smiled slightly. “Maybe.” 

Minseok grinned, and stood up, putting his box back into the bag. He picked up a few shopping bags, and held his hand out to Baekhyun. “Come on then B. Let’s go!” 

 

Jongdae pouted in the back of the plane for an hour and a half after Minseok had switched his noodles. Minseok was flying, and Baekhyun was fidgeting in his seat. 

The sea shimmered below them, and Baekhyun could tell that Korea was coming closer and closer. 

His anxiety was building louder and louder inside his skull, almost drowning out the soothing hum of the plane engines. 

There weren’t clouds above them, or below them, just the sea, and the sky. It made Baekhyun feel disproportionately small. 

Jongdae moved closer to Baekhyun, and rested his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

He didn’t say anything, and Baekhyun was glad. He might have shouted at Jongdae if someone told him it was going to be alright one more time. 

Suddenly the radio crackled on. 

Minseok listened to it in his headset, and nodded. 

“Roger that.” 

Minseok listened again, and the radio crackled off. 

He turned around in his seat and grinned. “Baekkie, I’ve got a specific airstrip to land at, which means that we’re only fifteen minutes out.” 

When Baekhyun didn’t react as happily as Minseok, Minseok frowned. “Baek?” 

“Leave him be.” Jongdae said, and Minseok nodded. 

Baekhyun looked out the window. Sure enough, there was land coming up. 

He slumped in his seat, and clutched his backpack like a child might hold a stuffed animal. 

The land got closer and closer, and Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breathe. Jongdae’s hand on his thigh, and his head on his shoulder, grounded him a little, and Baekhyun sat up straighter as the airstrip came into view. 

Jongdae left Baekhyun and slid up to Minseok, to watch him land. 

Baekhyun could see several cars a the edge of the runway. It made his stomach start doing flips as Minseok neatly touched down. 

He couldn’t hear, and he couldn’t breathe all of the sudden. 

In the front, Jongdae said something that was lost in the blood pounding in Baekhyun’s ears. 

Jongdae’s worried face appeared in Baekhyun’s tunnel-y vision. He looked worried. The plane coasted, as Minseok started to bring it to a stop. 

Jongdae put Baekhyun’s hand over his heart. 

“Baekkie.” Jongdae murmured, stroking BAekhyun’s hair. “Breathe with me.” 

Baekhyun sucked in a difficult breath and Jongdae smiled. 

“You want me to pop the hatch Dae?” Minseok called, and Jongdae shook his head. 

“Let Baekhyun get his breath back. Oh, good job, you’re almost there.” Jongdae cooed to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun pouted at him, his breathing evening out. It felt like Baekhyun sat there for several minutes before he could talk again, but it was likely only a few moments. 

“You ready to go?” Jongdae asked, picking up his duffel. 

Baekhyun nodded, and swallowed. He slung his backpack up over his shoulder. 

Minseok nodded, and opened the hatch. Jongdae shuffled out after him, and Baekhyun crawled out last. 

The air smelled the same. It was heavy on Baekhyun’s skin, and he sucked in a deep breath. 

Baekhyun straightened, and looked around. 

_ Jongin _ . His brain announced, as he focused on several figures waiting on the edge of the runway. 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Minseok whispered. “I’m recording.” 

Baekhyun didn’t care if Minseok was recording. He shot off at a sprint. 

Jongin looked a little haggard, as Baekhyun neared him, and several of the men around him were injured. 

Jongin however, opened his arms to catch Baekhyun. 

_ This is cliché. _ Baekhyun’s brain whispered as Baekhyun found himself wrapped in Jongin’s arms. 

Jogin smelled the same too. Like flowers, and metal, and that cologne that he used. Baekhyun started to cry as Jongin squeezed him tighter. His head pounded, and his entire world narrowed down to his new home wrapped into Jongin’s chest. 

Baekhyun faintly registered that Jongin’s breaths were shaky. 

He peeled his face away from Jongin’s suit coat, to look at his face. 

Jongin had tears coming down his cheeks too, and Baekhyun looked at him in wonder.    
“Baby.” Jongin whispered, and smiled weakly. “My baby.” 

Baekhyun smiled back, and then frowned at him. “Are you hurt?” 

Jongin laughed, and shook his head. “No love. I’m not.” 

Baekhyun stepped back out of Jongin’s embrace. He looked him up, and down. 

“Good.” Baekhyun announced, and punched Jongin squarely in the Jaw. 

Jongin stumbled back, surprised. 

“HOW DARE YOU KIM JONGIN!” BAekhyun screeched, pointing a finger at Jongin menacingly. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DRUG ME AND SHIP ME OFF TO A FUCKING ISLAND!” 

Jongin rubbed his jaw sheepishly. Baekhyun was fuming. 

“Do you know how fucking worried I was?!” Baekhyun poked him in the chest hard. “Do you know?! I thought you were dead!” 

Jongin cleared his throat. “Baby, I’m-” 

“Nope.” Baekhyun sniffed. “I’ll deal with you later.” 

Baekhyun turned to the rest of the men. He could see Chanyeol, and Sehun, and Yixing, and Kyungsoo among a few others he didn’t recognize.

He pointed at Yixing. “Get up here.” He ordered, and Yixing slunk forward cautiously. 

“It’s good to have you back. “He offered gently, smiling at Baekhyun. 

“You better not fucking dodge this.” Baekhyun warned and Yixing nodded. 

Baekhyun wound up and punched him as well. Yixing winced and opened his mouth to pop his jaw. 

“You’ve got a good swing.” He told Baekhyun, grabbing Chanyeol. “It’s good to have you back.”

Baekhyun nodded, and sniffled a little. 

“Baek, listen to me-” Chanyeol started, wiggling in Yixing’s iron grip. “The whole send you away idea was THEM, not  _ me _ .” 

“It was all of us dipshit.” Sehun grouched, standing next to Jongin who was watching Baekhyun and massaging his jaw. 

Chanyeol started a protest, but Baekhyun popped him in the jaw. Chanyeol squeaked, and stumbled back. 

“Fuck!” He said. “Zing wasn’t kidding. Hell of a punch Baek.” 

“Stop complimenting me. I’m mad.” Baekhyun sniffed, and gestured for Sehun to step up. 

“I missed you hyung.” Sehun murmured, and Baekhyun smiled lightly at him. 

“I missed you too hunnie, but I’m fucking pissed off, so stand still.” 

Sehun nodded, and tried not to flinch when Baekhyun’s fist landed on his cheekbone. 

“Had to stand on your tiptoes for that one?” Sehun grinned, and Baekhyun flipped him off. 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun called, his voice scratchy. “Are you a part of this?’ 

Kyungsoo stepped around Sehun, and smiled relivedly at Baekhyun. 

“He wasn’t a part of this!” Chanyeol called, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and flicked Kyungsoo solidly on the forehead. 

“Not fair!” Sehun whined, and Baekhyun turned swiftly and flicked his adam’s apple. 

“You’ve been flicked too Sehunnie.” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Wanna complain any more?” 

Sehun stuck his tongue out. 

From behind Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae approached, chuckling a little. 

“You’re cute Baek.” Minseok announced, and dodged Baekhyun’s foot. “Even when you’re punching guys.” 

Jongdae nodded. “Probably a little sexy when you were punching guys.” 

Jongin frowned, and Baekhyun let him wrap Baekhyun up in another hug. 

“Who are you two?” Jongin asked, still frowning. Baekhyun flicked his cheek gently. 

“This is Minseok, and Jongdae. The smugglers that you ordered to be my babysitters.” 

Jongin straightened up at that, and bowed to the two of them, holding Baekhyun off to the side slightly. 

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ll be able to repay you, ever.” Jongin said gratefully.

Jongdae giggled, flustered. “No problem Boss Man.” 

Minseok elbowed him. “It was no problem at all.”

Jongin nodded, and straightened. He pulled Baekhyun back into his arms, and nodded again. 

“Well, we should really be going.” Minseok said, winking at Baekhyun. “I’ll send you that video, honey. Also, I wanna teach you to fly sometime. We’ll call you when we’re back in Korea.”

“Hey!” Jongdae whined. “You don’t even have a real license!” 

Baekhyun blinked. “You’re leaving?” 

Minseok and Jongdae nodded. “We’ve got an appointment to make, unfortunately.” 

Jongin nodded, and held his hand out. “It was good to meet you. If you ever need anything, call me.” 

Minseok shook Jongin’s hand, but Jongdae bowed, and kissed Jongin’s ring. 

Jongin startled, and Minseok dragged off a cackling Jongdae. 

“That’s what you do to royalty!” Jongdae protested, and Minseok whacked him. 

“Hey, if the Wolf is the ‘king of Seoul’, does that make Baekkie a prince? Or another King? Or is he the king’s mistress?” 

Baekhyun giggled, and relaxed into Jongin’s arms. 

“Come on dear.” Jongin whispered. “Let’s get home, alright?” 

Baekhyun nodded, and then snapped out of his trance. He frowned at Jongin. 

“You and I are going to have words about how shitty what you did was.” 

Jongin nodded, and ushered Baekhyun towards one of the big black SUVs

He climbed into the car, and Baekhyun curled up in his arms. The SUV rumbled to life, as the driver started the car. 

Baekhyun sighed, and let Jongin pet his hair, and kiss the top of his head and his nose every now and then. 

The anxiety still simmered, but it was mostly depleted now. Baekhyun felt a million times better.

The ride passed in a blur, as Baekhyun closed his eyes and relaxed into Jongin’s chest. 

He was jarred awake when the big car went over the speed bumps that led into Jongin’s building’s car park underneath the building. 

Baekhyun stretched, feeling sleepy, and a little sad that he had to actually stand up and walk. 

The car was parked, and the driver opened Jongin’s door. 

Jongin nodded at him, and passed a bill over, and then swung Baekhyun up into a bridal carry. 

“I got you baby.” He murmured, and Chanyeol whistled at him from where his and Kyungsoo’s car had just pulled in. 

Baekhyun flipped him off, and let his eyes fall closed again as Jongin carried him into the elevator. 

The hum of the elevator made Baekhyun smile, and Jongin adjusted his grip on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun blinked as the elevator dinged. Jongin crossed the hallway to the private elevator up to the penthouse, and put his keycard in. 

Baekhyun looked at the familiar paintings. The numbers ticked up, until finally the elevator stopped again. 

The doors opened, and Baekhyun inhaled a breath of the familiar scented candles, and Jongin’s favorite blend of coffee. 

“Welcome home baby.” Jongin said into Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun sighed. “Don’t be cliché Nini.”

Jongin chuckled. “Where do you wanna go? Living room? Bedroom? Bathroom?” 

“Bedroom.” Baekhyun said. “But no funny business. I’m too tired for that right now, and you get to suffer the consequences of sending me away.”

“Of course.” Jongin nodded, and carried Baekhyun down the little hall into the bedroom. 

The room was the same, bed a little messy, and Jongin’s underwear on the floor, but it was dreadfully normal. 

Baekhyun felt tears building at his eyes as Jongin set him down gently on the bed. Jongin of course immediately noticed. 

“Oh, love.” He murmured, he dabbed at Baekhyun’s eyes, as Baekhyun started to cry harder. “What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun felt a sob crawl out of his throat. Jongin pulled Baekhyun into a warm hug. 

“Baby tell me what’s wrong. I want to make it better, please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Baekhyun hiccuped. “I missed you.” 

Jongin tensed, and then relaxed. “I missed you too baby. So much.” 

Baekhyun’s shoulders shook. Jongin just held him. 

Baekhyun cried for only fifteen minutes, before he was back to hiccuping and sniffling. 

“Feeling better?” Jongin asked gently. Baekhyun nodded. Jongin smiled at him, and laid down, pulling Baekhyun with him. Baekhyun shifted around until he was on his side facing Jongin. 

“Hi babe.” Jongin smiled, and Baekhyun smiled back. Jongin’s face grew serious. “You said you wanted to talk?” 

Baekhyun blinked, and then nodded. “Why didn’t you call? For so long, I thought you were dead.” 

Jongin sighed. “It was messy. I had to form truces with Got7, Seventeen, and a whole mess of others to combat the street gangs that were trying to overwhelm us. It nearly went wrong several times, one of Bangtan got shot pretty bad, but Joshua from Seventeen managed to save him.” 

Baekhyun frowned and studied Jongin’s face. 

“It was bad, love. There was a shootout near fifth street, and if it wasn’t for a lucky shot from Bangtan’s youngest that managed to take out the leader of the shooters before things got too terrible, I doubt that I would be alive to tell you.” 

Jongin frowned, and Baekhyun shuddered. He didn’t even want to  _ think _ about Jongin dying. 

“But it’s over now. A couple new gangs are formed, there were some small time street gangs that helped out, and most of the rabble that tried to get the jump on us are dead. Got7 actually went to Thailand, and Super Junior disbanded. Things are different.” 

Baekhyun nodded, and let Jongin pull him close. He sighed, and closed his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry I sent you away like that.” Jongin whispered and Baekhyun let him squeeze him tighter. 

“I’m not over it yet, we need to talk about it eventually, but I just want you to hold me right now.” Baekhyun murmured back. 

Jongin kissed the top of his head. 

“I can do that. Just let me change out of this suit. Do you want something more comfortable?” 

Baekhyun let Jongin pull him upright. He nodded at the offered shirt, and pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off. Jongin stripped out of the suit, and shrugged on a loose t-shirt. Baekhyun shimmied out of his pants and tossed them over the edge of the bed. 

With both of them in just boxers and soft, worn shirts, everything felt much more gentle. 

Jongin wrapped Baekhyun up again, and tangled their legs together. 

“You promise that you’ll stay here?” Baekhyun asked. “Just holding me?” 

Jongin smiled, and kissed Baekhyun’s nose. “I won’t go anywhere. I promise.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This was actually really happy, and it turned out to be 787 more words than the original! This was the "Jongin fixes the gang shit, and calls for Baek to come back" alternate ending!   
> Would y'all like to see "CBX is still a thing, but instead of finding Luhan in Seoul, they find only Jongin left?" Idk, it would be a project, but it might be fun!  
> This alternate ending is for a LOT of people, so I hope you all enjoyed! It's for byunstars, Shabz, Jasminebrilee, and Madisyn Walker!!!!!!!! Love you all!!!!   
> I'm still gonna do a body count for the first chapter's Fifth Street Drugstore Shootout, if y'all are interested.  
> I also have an insta now! It's @that_is_shocking (creative name isn't it, it's EXACTLY the same as my AO3 name) I make cute dinky stuff! 
> 
> Cool Cool, I hope you guys liked the happy ending, I had a lot of fun writing it. It was only a LITTLE rough cuz I was writing it during finals (rip my math grade) but I powered through and did pretty well! Last year was a shit year for me (I was a D student with some danger of failing junior year) but this year I got my shit together and I ended with As and Bs! I say rip my math grade because it was a 90.12 going into finals, and I needed to get an 87/100 to keep my precarious A, but I only got a 70/100. i KNOW that Bs are good grades, it just would have been my first ever A in math :( I ended physics (with my CRAZY physics teacher) with a B too, but that's an accomplishment, so yay! If y'all had finals recently, how did they go?   
> NEWS:  
> -Ateez comeback, Say My Name  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKU4OVH18mE  
> -WayV Regular cover! (WayV is NCT China, and we SUPPORT)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG0nTVU3fRM  
> -WayV Dream Launch (idk if this is a mv or what, but it's hella cute)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxKIOhAwrik  
> -Seventeen comeback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (if y'all didn't know, Seventeen was the SECOND kpop group that I ever stanned, so we SUPPORT)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9VDPMk5ls0  
> -Astro's comeback (we also support Astro. I support a lot of people, it's wild)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEE1UC90I0o  
> -Bang Yongguk's first song as a free man! (we are SO happy that BAP is slowly inching towards freedom!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6fe3Nqpw9M
> 
> I think that's all the news? I hope I caught it all! Anyways, I'm supposed to be going to sleep soon, so I'm gonna have to go! I love you all!  
> ~Alex


	3. Death Count for the Fifth Street Drugstore Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO! So like, someone said they wanted a death count, so here it is. It's a little grisly, not gonna lie, I was feelin' the gore today guys.   
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Major Injury description  
> Suicide  
> Blood and Gore  
> Traumatic Experiences  
> Major Character Death
> 
> There is an epilogue after this, so if you wanna just read that, then skip down to the bold Os

Deaths in the thirties, several jailed. Need deaths description, and if they aren’t dead, what happened to them after

EXO  
Yixing  
Shot in the head on accident by Jackson Wang. Died instantly.  
Sehun  
Sent to jail, and beaten to death by six other prisoners within the first three days. They recognized him as someone from a higher gang.   
Jongin  
Was shot five times, bled out in the street.   
Chanyeol  
Shot seventeen times, died on the way to the hospital.   
Kyungsoo  
Supermax prison, straight jacket and padded room. 

GOT7  
Mark  
Was caught in the propane explosion, but didn’t die. Very badly scarred though. Was in the same prison as Jinyoung until an officer not so accidentally broke his neck. This death incited Jinyoung to start a riot and he killed the officer that killed Mark.   
JB  
Jailed taken to the same supermax as Kyungsoo, executed quietly by the government for his involvement in a government info leak several years earlier.   
Jinyoung  
Jailed, and sentenced to death five years later for inciting a riot and killing an officer in said riot in jail.   
Youngjae  
Died when a bullet hit a can of propane. Instantaneous death.   
Jackson  
Didn’t die in the drugstore shootout, was taken to jail and hung himself in jail for killing Yixing.   
Bambam  
Died when a bullet hit a can of Propane. One of his legs was blown off and he died from trauma and blood loss.   
Yugyeom  
Facing the death penalty for killing an officer. Electric Chair. 

BANGTAN  
Namjoon  
Sent to the supermax with JB and Kyungsoo, he went insane and started talking to the walls. He’s still there, wasting away.   
Yoongi  
Died in the propane explosion, trying to protect Jimin and Taehyung inside the drugstore. Instantaneous death.   
Jin  
Paralyzed from the waist down by friendly fire, in a specialized prison for thirty more years.   
Hoseok  
Shot four times in the chest, died in the operating room in the hospital.   
Jimin  
Was the one that accidentally shot Jin, killed himself four months after by bleeding out in the prison showers.   
Tae  
Left leg burned by explosion, escaped, and is currently making cocaine in Mexico with a new gang. Thinks he was the only one of his group that survived.   
Jungkook  
Shot in the throat, missed his spinal cord, but he choked to death on his own blood in the drugstore

 

SEVENTEEN  
Seungcheol  
Taken to prison and shanked by a crazy addict who thought Seungcheol was the small time drug dealer that turned him in to the police.   
Jeonghan  
Shot right in the forehead during the shootout. He was trying to drag Bambam out of the burning convenience store.   
Joshua  
Alive, was shot in the leg, walks with a limp now. Took Minghao and Seungkwan to LA to start a new life  
Junhui  
Made it out alive, and got in good with the Chinese mafia in jail, was extradited back to China a month after the shootout, and no one has heard from him since.  
Wonwoo  
Was on vacation with Mingyu at the time of the shoot out. Came back to find everything in ruins, and he and Mingyu went to Japan to start a new life. They don’t know that Joshua, Seungkwan, and Minghao are alive and out of jail.   
Jihoon  
At the supermax, in solitary for all but two hours of the day. Jihoon has broken out before, so the officials want to keep him on lockdown.   
Mingyu  
Was on vacation with Wonwoo when they saw the shooting on TV. Rushed back only to find nothing left. Currently living in Japan with Wonwoo. Mingyu is a teacher, and Wonwoo is working on a phD.  
Dokyeom  
Went to prison. Fell in with the wrong crowd, but got let out early for good behavior. Overdosed two weeks after he got out.   
Minghao  
Suffered brain damage due to smoke inhalation from the propane explosion. Joshua grabbed him and Seungkwan and escaped. Is taken care of by Joshua and Seungkwan in LA now.   
Vernon  
Shot in the back twice by a policeman. Yugyeom shot the policeman, but Vernon was already dead.   
Seungkwan  
Alive and in LA with Joshua after escaping the police after the shooting on Jeonghan’s motorcycle.  
Chan  
The authorities figured out he was a minor, and sent him to juvie. Probably aged out of Juvie, and is trying to get his life together somewhere. No one knows where he is.   
Hoshi  
Burned alive inside the convenience store

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The death count of 37 does not include the people who died after the shooting stopped, like those who died in the hospital or on the way to the hospital. Only those who were dead on the scene when more police arrived and started to get the situation under control.   
The majority of the blame for the shooting and the seven civilian deaths went to Jongin, who was condemned to fourteen consecutive life sentences post mortem, and was buried under a false name, to prevent vandalism by the gangs and people who his rule affected.   
Baekhyun did find his grave eventually, and he comes back to Seoul only to leave flowers on a few holidays, like Valentines day, Jongin’s birthday, and New Years day. He and Luhan decided to go to China, and go to school, using the money that was left in Minseok and Jongdae’s account by Jongin before Jongin was killed. Baekhyun convinced Luhan to take some responsibility for his younger brothers, and Baekhyun and Luhan are now “parents” to Yukhei (who is going to college at the moment as well) Renjun, YangYang, Xiaojun and Chenle.   
Jongdae and Minseok still smuggle things occasionally, but they live in the same apartment block as Luhan and Baekhyun. They also have a noodle shop that Jongdae happily runs, and Minseok happily eats at. 

SOME OTHERS  
Zitao knew about the shooting because he was good friends with Jackson, because they were both chinese. He is living in China as well, and unknowingly has befriended Baekhyun in their same fashion design classes. His younger brothers, Kun, and Hendery and Jisung (adopted) are also friends with Luhan’s younger brothers. Jisung was the one who answered the phone when the red panda called. 

Yifan and Joonmyun weren’t killed in the shooting at the dinner, although Yifan was shot in the lung, and they reconnected and merged companies so that they could get properly married.   
They still fight sometimes, but they are happy. 

Luhan and Baekhyun started dating after seven years of living in china (they moved about two months after they reconnected) and got married a year after that.   
They are planning on adopting a little girl and naming her NianZhen.   
(Chenle called her Nini once, and it made Baekhyun cry, but the nickname was readily adopted by the rest of the Lu’s)

Minseok and Jongdae consider their plane, The Blooming Day, to be their one and only child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That was that, I added the epilogue stuff at the end, because I had a lot of extra time! I'm sorry if that was rough for you :( I was feeling the angst today, sorry.   
> Anyways, I tried to make the epilogue cute and stuff, so hopefully it made up for it! If you have any questions about the characters backstories, like Luhan, or Jongdae, or anyone else, I will be happy to answer questions!!!!!!!!   
> I have an insta now! @ that_is_shocking ! Go check me out pls! I make cute dinky stuff and whine about how cold my hometown is!   
> this is for Madisyn Walker!!!   
> Love you all,   
> ~Alex

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> That was my monster child that I've been working on for the past week!!! But it's finally done!! Hooray!  
> If you wanna read the rest of Metal, then go check it out on my profile! this story is technically chapter four, but it needed it's own home, due to being twice the size of the largest chapter in Metal!   
> Yeah! Anyways, this story was originally going to end with Jongin coming back for Baekhyun, and then I changed it to Jongin dissapeared in the war, and Baekhyun found him in seoul, but at the very end, I decided that he was gonna die! Along with a bunch of other people! Do you want a death count for the Shootout at the Fifth Street Drugstore? Cuz I can do that if anyone likes a little bit more pain.   
> (and by death count, it would be like a list as a chapter two, with how the character died because it's finals week and I crave the void)  
> COOL beans! I have an insta if you wanna hang, I do nifty stuff and have a stupid cat and a small dog! it's @that_is_shocking  
> This boi is somewhat for pucchi and Homeatlost. I kno it's not the ZYX verse, but I feel like y'all deserve more.  
> Yup yup yup! Like I said, it's finals week, and shit's getting real for me. Life was rough in Junior year for me, and I ended with some Ds and stuff, so this year, when I have finally gotten my shit together, I'm aiming to keep my As and Bs, which means I have to do student stuff (or pretend to)   
> I feel like a lot of this doesn't make sense, so I'm gonna go!   
> I love you all!  
> ~Alex


End file.
